Robyn Blasts off to Mars
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Robyn goes into a space camp program hosted by Dr. Possible and Tom and Jerry unknowingly come along for the ride and the others go on an adventure all the way to the fourth planet from the sun and discover space travel and also Martians who are anxious to take over the planet Earth.
1. Chapter 1

Robyn was eating her cereal and reading a magazine as Tom and Jerry were on the floor and eating their breakfast with her.

"Anything exciting in the magazine, Robyn?" Jerry asked as he looked up from his cheese.

"Hmm..." Robyn hummed, then her eyes lit up. "Ooh! There's something about a space camp program!"

"Really? Cool!" Jerry smiled, excited.

"What's space camp?" Tom asked.

"Uh, yeah." Jerry added in, not knowing himself.

"It's where kids can go and explore space to be like astronauts themselves when they grow up," Robyn explained. "I've never been, but I've wanted to before whenever Daddy would go on summer expeditions."

"Then why not now?" Jerry asked.

"I'd have to ask Daddy of course." Robyn replied.

* * *

After breakfast, Robyn went to ask her father about signing up for space camp, while she was gone, Tom and Jerry decided to have one of their infamous chases, but of course, Tom would not eat Jerry in the end, as they had promised Patch. And where Patch did one of his usual visits to check on them and where he saw the two doing their infamous chases. Patch sighed and shook his head, but at least Tom and Jerry weren't going to have a bitter end after the chase this time.

Jerry was on top of the fridge now and made the cookie jar fall on top of the cat and he ended up inside the dishwasher. The mouse then hopped down as Tom struggled inside and had a cookie. "Hi, Patch," he greeted the puppy as Tom tried to bust out of the dishwasher after the chase was finished. "Want a cookie?"

"Sure." Patch said, accepting the cookie before walking over to the dishwasher on two feet and opened it to let Tom out.

"Thanks, Patch..." Tom coughed up some soap suds.

"No problem." Patch said as he then turned off the oven burners so the house wouldn't burn down.

"That would have been disastrous." Jerry said.

"Yeah, tell me about it..." Tom glared down at the mouse, blaming him for the oven being on.

"So, what's new, guys?" Patch asked with a small yawn and stretch.

"Robyn might go to some place called space camp." Jerry said.

"Cool, it's a camp where they get experience of what it's like in outer space, right? Patch asked.

"Yeah, at least, that's what she told us." Jerry smiled.

"Sounds crazy if you ask me," Tom said. "I mean, what if she gets attacked by martians?"

"There are no such things as martians." Patch told him.

"I dunno, I saw a TV Show all about it..." Tom shrugged.

"Oh, Tom..." Jerry rolled his eyes as he gave a cookie to Patch before giving one to the cat.

"Trust me, there are no such things as martians." Patch told him before eating his own cookie.

"Well, okay..." Tom shrugged. "You okay? You look a little wore out."

Patch yawned and stretched again. "Puppysitting..."

"Let me guess, the Buddies, right?" Jerry smirked.

"You're telling me..." Patch rolled his eyes, but still smiled as he loved spending time with the Buddies, but boy, did they have a lot of energy. "I forgot how energetic puppies could be at that age."

"So, what did you guys do this time, go into outer space?" Tom teased.

"Heh... Very funny..." Patch chuckled.

Jerry glanced at the puppy.

"Those kids just wear me out, but it's all worth it..." Patch smiled. "I hope I can be a dad someday."

"I'm sure you will." Jerry said.

Patch smiled at that as they shared their cookies together.

"I'm impressed with you two not continuing your chase." Patch smiled.

"Eh, might as well stop for cookies now." Jerry shrugged.

"Yeah." Tom added.

Tom, Jerry, and Patch then started to eat their cookies in peace as the dog next door was having a picnic of his own with a big and juicy bone.

* * *

"So, Daddy, if it's not too much trouble," Robyn said to her father as he took a break from his journal posting online. "Could I maybe go to Space Camp?"

"Hmm..." Mr. Starling looked thoughtful. "Well, this old friend of mine happens to know a lot about outer space in his field of science, Dr. James Timothy Possible."

"Did you say Possible?" Robyn's eyes sparkled. "Oh, I just love Kim Possible, she can do anything!"

"Yep, she can." Mr. Starling nodded.

"I wanna be just like her when I grow up..." Robyn looked hopeful.

"Hmm..." Mr. Starling looked thoughtful, he turned to the phone and dialed a number.

* * *

Meanwhile in a small house with three children, a man and a wife with no pets...

A woman with fiery red short hair and ocean blue eyes in a hospital coat answered the phone. "Hello?"

 ** _"Oh, hello, Anne,"_** Mr. Starling greeted the lady of the house. **_'Is your husband there?"_**

"Oh, yes, he is," Anne smiled. "I'll tell him you're on the phone."

 ** _"Thank you, I'd like to have a word with him."_** Mr. Starling replied.

"Hold on a moment," Anne said, before calling out to her husband. "Honey, you have a phone call!"

"I'll be right down, dear!" Dr. Possible called from upstairs.

"He'll be right down." Anne told Mr. Starling.

 ** _"Thanks, Anne."_ ** Mr. Starling smiled.

"No problem." Anne replied until her husband came down to talk with one of his old friends.

* * *

"I'm here." Dr. Possible said.

 ** _"Hey, buddy,"_ ** Mr. Starling smiled once he heard his friend's voice. **_"Listen, you remember my daughter Robyn, right?"_**

"Of course," Dr. Possible replied. "She's around Jim and Tim's age. What about her?"

 ** _"Well, she would like to go to space camp and I hear you have a program for kids around this time."_** Mr. Starling replied.

"Why, yes, yes, I do." Dr. Possible nodded.

 ** _"Well, my daughter's taken an interest in space and I thought it'd be good for her if she could tag along."_** Mr. Starling explained the reason why he was calling.

"I'd be glad to have her along." Dr. Possible smiled.

 ** _"I'm sure she'd love to hear that,"_ ** Mr. Starling smiled back. **_"I might be gone for a bit of the summer, but I thought it'd be nice if she had fun since Robyn's Nest was more or less destroyed recently..."_**

"I heard about that and I'm so sorry," Dr. Possible soothed. "I know how much that place meant to you two."

 ** _"It was our favorite spot in the whole world."_** Mr. Starling said.

"I know..." Dr. Possible replied. "I wish I could help."

 ** _"That's okay, James,"_ ** Mr. Starling replied. **_"Hopefully something will brighten her up like this little adventure in space."_**

"Yeah, same here." Dr. Possible smiled.

 ** _"Thank you so much, I really appreciate it."_** Mr. Starling told his old friend.

"Don't mention it." Dr. Possible replied.

Mr. Starling smiled back. **_"Thank you so much."_** he then said.

"Anytime, just remember, 'Anything's possible for a Possible'." Dr. Possible smiled as well.

 ** _"Yes, I remember."_ ** Mr. Starling smiled.

Dr. Possible chuckled to that.

* * *

Robyn waited patiently as her father was on the phone for an answer about her going to space camp with Dr. Possible or not.

"Hey, Robyn." Patch smiled.

"Hey, Patch." Robyn smiled back to the puppy.

"You waiting for your dad?" Patch asked.

"Yeah, he's been on the phone forever..." Robyn sounded exhausted.

"That's what you humans always say." Patch said.

"Well, he has..." Robyn replied.

"James, I better go, my little chick is squawkin'," Mr. Starling chuckled. "Alright, talk to you later, goodbye." he then hung up.

"So?" Robyn asked her dad. "Can I go to Space Camp?"

 _'Please let it be yes so she can be happy.'_ Patch thought to himself.

"Well, as it turns out..." Mr. Starling started out.

Robyn bit her lip.

"You can go." Mr. Starling finally revealed with a proud smile, happy for her.

"WAHOO!" Robyn cheered.

Mr. Starling chuckled.

"I'm going to Space Camp!" Robyn picked up Patch by his front paws and danced with him. "I'm going to Space Camp!"

"Wahoo!" Patch cheered.

Mr. Starling laughed a little to their excitement.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that day, Patch came to Cherry and Atticus as they were playing video games while the puppy had been gone to check on Tom and Jerry for his little activity.

"Hey, guys." Patch smiled.

"Hey." Atticus smiled to him.

"Hi." Cherry said quickly as her eyes seemed to be glued to the screen as her thumbs mashed the game controller buttons.

"Who's winning?" Patch asked.

"Cherry is, but not for long." Atticus smirked as he got back in the game.

"Maybe in your craziest dreams." Cherry replied as she looked very focused on the game and seemed to ignore everything else all around her.

"Time for the combo I learned online." Atticus smiled.

"You wish." Cherry glanced back at him.

Atticus began to do the combo he learned and wasn't slowing down for a minute.

"YouTube video?" Cherry guessed from where he learned the combo as he used it in the game to beat her.

"Yep." Atticus nodded.

"Figures..." Cherry mumbled.

"Yep and I got you beat." Atticus smirked.

Cherry rolled her eyes. "My life is over..."

Patch rolled his eyes himself, he never understood how humans could be so obsessed with video games. Atticus finished off the game with a finishing move. Cherry folded her arms while Atticus did a victory dance.

"Alright, boy, what's new with Tom and Jerry?" Atticus then asked his puppy.

"Robyn's going to Space Camp with Dr. Possible, the father of Kim Possible." Patch said.

"That's awesome." Atticus smiled.

"Tell her we said to have fun with that." Cherry added.

"I sure will." Patch smiled.

"Doesn't Kim go to school with Jessica or something?" Cherry asked. "I know she's in high school, she goes on adventures too, but she's famous, unlike us."

"Actually, we are famous in the newspapers." Patch said.

"You know what I mean..." Cherry said. "She has her own website."

"Yeah, you're right, she does." Atticus said.

"I've always wanted to meet Kim and Ron myself," Patch said. "I heard a lot of kids in Darla's school talk about them when I came for show and tell that one time."

"Oh, yeah, wasn't that the time you and Lucky were dressed up as ballerinas wearing wigs and lipstick?" Atticus smirked.

"Don't push it..." Patch glared slightly.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Patch and Lucky were getting all dressed up by Dot and Darla._

 _"You guys are gonna look great for show and tell!" Dot beamed to Lucky._

 _"It'll be the best show and tell project ever!" Darla agreed._

 _"We look embarrassing." Patch grumbled._

 _"Nonsense, you look beautiful!" Dot said as she hugged both of the dogs._

* * *

 ** _We then cut forward to the classroom..._**

 _"And, like, that is why you should totally try this hairspray," Brittany said as she had a can of her favorite product. "It'll keep your hair as glossy, and fabulous, and elegant as mine!" she then smiled smugly as she sprayed a bunch of the spray in her hair, but made her classmates cough from the excessive use._

 _"That's a bit much, don't you think?" Dot coughed._

 _"Um, thank you, Brittany..." the teacher said with a nervous apologetic smile. "You may sit down now."_

 _Brittany then took her seat while sticking her tongue out at Alvin on the way back to her desk. Alvin stuck his tongue out back at her._

 _"Now, who would like to go next?" the teacher asked the students._

 _"Um, could me and Dot go together?" Darla raised her hand._

 _"Of course, dear." The teacher said._

 _Darla and Dot then picked up their animal carriers and came to the front of the class together._

 _"Presenting Patch!" Darla said as she opened her door._

 _"And Lucky!" Dot added in as she opened her door as well._

 _"We're not coming out." Patch whispered._

 _Dot looked to the door. "Lucky?"_

 _Darla chuckled sheepishly, then crawled on the floor and looked inside the carrier. "Come on, Patch, you always told me how excited you were when I asked you to come into school for show and tell!"_

 _"Yes, but I thought you meant like show-off my strength and good looks, not come here dressed up like a ballerina!" Patch told her quietly._

 _"Oh, come on, Patch..." Darla said. "Please? For me and Dot..."_

 _"Fine, but just this one time," Patch groaned before looking over to Lucky. "If I have to come out looking like this, you have to come out too."_

 _"Alright, alright..." Lucky sighed. "Let's get this show on the road."_

 _Darla and Dot then stood next to each other as Patch and Lucky reluctantly came out in their tutus and make-up._

 _"This is the most embarrassing thing I've ever had to do." Patch whispered._

 _"Most embarrassing thing of your life so far..." Lucky grumbled as the students laughed at the dogs that were all dressed-up._

 _"Gee thanks, that makes me feel sooo much better." Patch whispered._

 _"Sorry, kiddo..." Lucky sighed._

 _"At least no one is taking pictures." Patch whispered._

 _The students seemed to all on cue take out their cell phones and took pictures of the dogs and posted them onto Facebook._ _Patch and Lucky screamed at their misfortune._

* * *

Patch shuddered as he shook his head and the flashback ended.

"Oh, Patch, I'm sure everybody's forgotten all about that by now." Atticus said until the doorbell rang.

Cherry opened the door to see the oldest Chipette.

"Um, hi, Cherry, I wanted to know if Patch was here." Brittany greeted.

"No! Leave me alone!" Patch exclaimed as he hid under the sofa.

"What do you want, Brittany?" Cherry asked.

Brittany smirked and took out a couple of shopping bags. "I brought some of my old clothes, I wanted to know if maybe he and Lucky wanted them!" she then mocked with a laugh.

"When will the humiliation ever end?!" Patch wailed.

Cherry actually felt bad for Patch, then glanced to the auburn female chipmunk. "Okay, bye, Brittany."

"Oh, but doesn't Patch wanna try on my make-up?" Brittany kept teasing with a laugh. "I have the perfect blush for him!"

"Goodbye, Brittany." Atticus glared, slamming the door in the Chipette's face.

Brittany winced at the door slam and then went off.

"Patch, I'm so sorry about that..." Cherry knelt by the couch.

"Me and Lucky are complete laughing stocks! Those pictures were posted everywhere online!" Patch exclaimed.

"Hmm..." Cherry hummed in a thoughtful way. "There's gotta be someway I can save your reputations."

"The only way is if I somehow saved the planet from an alien invasion or something." Patch groaned.

"Who knows?" Cherry shrugged. "Robyn might do that since she's going to Space Camp and all."

"Yeah." Patch said.

"Don't worry, these things usually blow over..." Cherry shrugged. "It's not like it'll be on the news or anything."

"Don't jinx it!" Patch exclaimed.

"Oh, like that'll be on the news..." Cherry shrugged.

* * *

Darla came in with her laptop opened up and put it on the coffee table.

 ** _'We now bring you a news report from elementary school with your hosts: Simon Seville and Jeanette Miller.'_** the laptop said.

 ** _"Good day, I'm Simon Seville."_** the male smart chipmunk greeted.

 ** _"And I'm Jeanette Miller,"_ ** the smart female chipette added. **_"And here is today's top stories: Leonard Helperman being embarrassed by his mother in school is hard enough, but now, we have two ballerinas in Ms. Dunlop's classroom, known as Patchette and Luckerina who have been brought into show and tell by one Darla Fudo and Dot Henderson."_**

"See?! You jinxed it!" Patch yelled. "I don't care what I have to do, I will even use magic if it means it'll make everyone forget about that day!"

"Now, Patch, settle down..." Cherry said. "You're not the only one to be embarrassed."

"I know." Patch groaned.

"It could be worse..." Cherry shrugged.

"Don't say anything!" Patch glared at her since she had jinxed the news thing.

"Spoilsport..." Cherry mumbled.

"Patch, quick, let me in!" Lucky exclaimed quietly.

"Lucky!" Patch called.

"Great, more dogs in the house..." Cherry grumbled. "Just what I need."

Atticus opened the door so the border collie could get inside. Lucky ran inside and came to hide with Patch.

"What's wrong?" Patch asked his father figure.

"It's all over the internet." Lucky whimpered.

"How could this have gone by so fast all over social media!?" Patch wailed.

"Beats me, I dunno, well, I better get going." Cherry sounded rushed all of the sudden.

" **CHERRY! WHAT DID YOU DO?!** " Patch growled.

"Nothing... Bye," Cherry said, then zipped out the door. But she then crashed into a certain warlock that she disliked and who always seemed to like to torture her. "Dangit, how do you know?" she moaned in misfortune.

"I've been upgrading myself and I saw who spread the word about what happened at the school." Drell glared at Cherry.

"Heh..." Cherry grinned nervously. "Okay, maybe I heard about it... I posted it on YouTube last night by accident, I was gonna delete it."

"But...?" Atticus put his hands on his hips.

Cherry tapped her knuckles together. "I'm a huge hit with millions of subscribers."

"OH, COME ON!" Patch exclaimed.

"Delete the video." Drell demanded.

"Nah, I don't think I will..." Cherry shrugged. "I see no reason to."

" **THAT VIDEO IS RUINING BOTH MINE AND LUCKY'S LIVES!** " Patch yelled at her.

"Oww..." Cherry fell to the floor and covered her ears. "So much yelling..."

"Just delete it or else I'll delete it myself." Atticus said.

"You don't know my account information..." Cherry stood up against him.

Atticus stood right in front of her. Cherry and Atticus then took slow steps and ran out the door together to get to her laptop first. Drell sighed before teleporting to Cherry's laptop.

Cherry made it to the door. "Yes, I beat Atticus for once!" she then opened the door.

Atticus ran right behind her, accidentally whacking her onto the floor.

"Wah!" Cherry yelped and fell flat on the floor.

Atticus soon typed in the password he knew that would be Cherry's password and where he was correct.

"How'd ya guess?" Drell asked.

"She's used the same password for years." Atticus said as he went onto Cherry's YouTube channel to delete the video.

Cherry yelled out and lunged out to tackle Atticus and Drell. But to her it was like trying to tackle down brick walls. "Ow..."

"So, what is this TooYube thingy you kids are into these days?" Drell asked.

"It's called YouTube, you can be able to watch videos and even upload your own of any kind." Atticus said as he deleted the video.

"Fascinating..." Drell sounded interested.

"'Are you sure'?" Atticus glared at the screen. "Yes... 'Are you sure that you're sure?', YES! 'Are you absolutely, positively'- **YES!** Just delete it! Okay, 'to delete the video, type in the text below the screen'." he was then about to type, but saw a bunch of letters jumbled up and looked rather awkward and alien to him. "UGH..." he then turned the keyboard facedown and pushed it against the table which then made the screen accept that. "Okay, just click confirm..." he then tried to click the confirm button, but it kept going all around the screen as he tried to click the button.

"Let me see that..." Drell took the laptop and held it over his head. "This is how you delete a YouTube account!" he then grunted as he threw it out the window.

" **MY BABY!** " Cherry looked emotionally distraught.

But then as if by some connection to the room, the laptop flew back in it.

* * *

"Cherry, please help us delete it!" Atticus begged.

Cherry hugged her laptop and kissed it. "Mmm... I dunno..."

"Cherry, have you no soul?!" Drell said. "You're hurting your best friend's puppy's reputation!"

"Hypocritical much?" Cherry pouted to him.

"Just delete it!" Drell glared. "Before I make you delete it!"

"You can't control me like Forte can..." Cherry smirked selfishly.

"I will give you 35 more years of bad luck if you don't delete it!" Drell told her.

"You wouldn't dare..." Cherry slit her eyes slightly.

"I would and I will." Drell glared.

"Heh, so about that video.." Cherry looked extremely nervous of his glare.

"That's what I thought." Drell nodded.

Cherry soon deleted the video, somehow having a much less stressful time getting it deleted. Atticus and Drell gave sharp looks to Cherry to make sure she was doing what she said she was gonna do.

Cherry then deleted the video. "Happy?"

"Very much." Atticus nodded.

"I believe now you owe Patch an apology." Drell said.

"I don't get how one dog could be SO embarrassed..." Cherry said. "I mean, it's not like he's a student or anything."

"No, but he does have feelings and so does Lucky and every other animal; imagine if you were in their place at Show and Tell." Atticus said.

"Maybe I should show her..." Drell tempted with a small smirk.

"Drell." Atticus glared.

"Hey, she'll learn a lesson in humility..." Drell shrugged innocently.

"True." Atticus nodded.

"Just don't do it again..." Drell told Cherry.

Cherry pouted as she saw her views going down ever since the video was deleted.

"Just be glad that Patch and Lucky won't have to be laughed at anymore." Atticus said.

Drell nodded, then stood up. "Well, I'll get going, you kids clearly don't want me around."

"Cherry might not, but I do." Atticus said.

"Ya do?" Drell's eyes sparkled as he zipped right back to the Wiccan boy. "Oh, you like me, you really like me~"

"Yes I do, anyways, I better take Patch and Lucky back home, would you like to come with me?" Atticus asked Drell.

"Okay..." Drell smiled. "I'm sorry you dogs had to be publicly humiliated like that..." he then said apologetically to Patch and Lucky.

"At least it's all over now." Lucky sighed.

"Come on, boys." Atticus patted his lap to bring the dogs with him.

Patch and Lucky nodded and followed Atticus and Drell out.


	3. Chapter 3

"Can't wait to get home." Patch smiled.

"It'll be good," Lucky smiled back. "So, how're those cat and mouse friends of yours?"

"Just the usual chasing, but we had cookies after." Patch said.

"You are so lucky." Lucky joked.

"No, that's you." Patch joked back. "I believe they call you that because of your good fortune."

"Those two really do get along, don't they?" Drell smirked.

"Yeah, they're like father and son..." Atticus smiled proudly.

"Just like you and me figuratively speaking of course." Drell said.

"Oh, um, yeah, I guess I never thought about that before." Atticus chuckled sheepishly.

Drell smirked down to him. "I shall name my firstborn son after you if I should ever have one."

"That sounds so sweet of you." Atticus smiled.

"Hey, I have the body of a boulder and a heart of a marshmallow, but don't tell anyone on the Witches Council that." Drell chuckled.

"You got it." Atticus smirked before playfully punching him on the shoulder.

"I'm gonna assume that's how you display affection..." Drell glanced down to Atticus.

"Yep." Atticus nodded.

"Good to know." Drell said before rubbing his shoulder out of pain.

Atticus chuckled to that lightly. Drell rolled his eyes, but smiled back to the boy.

"So, how have you been doing with your weights?" Drell asked.

"Oh, I gotta show you..." Atticus said.

"Good, cuz I wanna see..." Drell smirked.

"Oh, trust me, you'll be impressed." Patch smiled.

"I love being impressed..." Drell bounced his hair with a lustful smile. "That's why I married Hilda."

"Cool." Patch smiled.

"Yeah, I've gotten stronger since Camp Little Moose." Atticus said.

"Yeah, from what I've seen.." Drell said.

Dot rushed over and hugged the male border collie. "Hiya, Lucky!"

"Hey, Squirt." Lucky smiled.

"You being a good girl?" Atticus asked his little cousin.

"Always." Dot smiled up to him.

"Great." Atticus smiled.

Dot smiled back.

* * *

A while later, they all arrived back at the Fudo house where Atticus would show Drell how much stronger he's become. Emily was in Patrick's lap as they were watching a movie together about alien invasions.

"Hey, Mom, hey, Dad, Drell and I are going to be in my room." Atticus told them.

"Okay, I'll call the mortician for your funeral." Patrick said as he stroked his wife's golden hair.

"I'll still be alive, Dad." Atticus said.

"If you say so..." Patrick said. "It was nice knowing my one and only son."

"Will you stop that?" Emily grunted to her husband.

"Okay, okay." Patrick said, trying to not get on his wife's bad side.

Emily lightly hummed and fell back asleep.

Patrick smiled as he continued to stroke her hair. "You're more and more beautiful every day... Must be your mermaid bloodlines."

* * *

Atticus and Drell both then quietly went up to his room so they wouldn't disturb them.

Atticus came to his little sister's room. "I'm about to show Drell my work-outs, so you might wanna do something to distract yourself from the noise."

"Okay." Darla said.

"Good girl..." Atticus nodded, then went to meet Drell back in his bedroom. "Alright, Drell, let's-Hey!"

" _'Dear Journal, Mo said hi to me for the seventh time today, not that I'm counting... Smiley Face'_..." Drell read a tiny book.

"Give me that!" Atticus glared as he started to chase him.

" _'For the first time in my life, I've met a true angel who was on Earth and not just Heaven above'_ ," Drell continued to read as he ran around the room, throwing stuff down to slow down Atticus. " _'Be still my beating heart, for just the mention of this vixen makes my insides explode in utter delight and affection'_."

"Stop reading it!" Atticus glared as he continued to put everything the strong warlock threw at him.

"I can't help it, it's so beautiful!" Drell laughed like a teasing older brother.

"Oh, come on, Drell, give it back!" Atticus exclaimed as he grabbed onto his journal.

"Okay, okay, take it." Drell let go with a laugh.

Atticus glared at him before putting it into a magic proof safe.

Drell snickered. "Okay, let's see how strong you've gotten since Camp Little Moose." he then took a seat on the bed.

"Okay then." Atticus said as he cracked his knuckles before grabbing a much bigger and heavier dumbbell and began to bring it over to Drell with a smirk.

Drell's eyes widened. 'Mother..." he whimpered slightly.

"Can you guess how heavy this is?" Atticus smirked.

"H-How heavy?" Drell asked, nervous.

"Oh, about 100,000 tons." Atticus smirked.

"Goodness..." Drell felt weak on the inside. "Th-That's impressive..."

Atticus smirked again and then went up to Drell before tying the extremely heavy dumbbell all around his body before tightening it.

"Okay, is this because I read your journal?" Drell chuckled sheepishly. "Let's talk about this over some sports, huh? What is it that you like? You're not like other kids, ya know..."

"Hmm, well, I do like playing football." Atticus smiled.

"Good... Good... So do I..." Drell smiled nervously. "Uh, loosen up a little?"

Atticus rolled his eyes before untying the dumbbell before taking it back to the rest of the weights. "So, are there any football players in the Netherworld I can play against while using my full strength?" he then asked.

"Hmm..." Drell looked thoughtful. "At Monster High, they play a game called 'Graveball' which is basically like American football."

"That's awesome!" Atticus smiled.

"I really need to take you kids to Monster High someday," Drell said. "Also, soon this summer, we're going to Camp Everfree."

"Camp Everfree?" Atticus asked, confused.

"You'll find out later this summer," Drell promised, putting his hands together. "Just be sure to have your Equestrian medallion handy."

"I always do." Atticus said, showing his medallion around his neck.

"Good boy, you'll really need it on this adventure..." Drell said. "Just think, as of next year, I'll be the newest gym teacher for Canterlot High."

"Yeah, and where I think Canterlot High hasn't experienced the last of Equestrian magic yet." Atticus said.

"Definitely not." Drell shook his head, making his long curls bounce back against his face slightly.

"So these Graveball players; what monsters are on the team?" Atticus asked.

"Uhhh... Let me see..." Drell held out his hands and made a Monster High yearbook appear from magic.

Atticus sat next to him to take a look as well.

Drell put his arm around Atticus in a paternal way. "Neighthan Rot, he's a hybrid of a unicorn and a zombie."

"How is that even possible?" Atticus asked.

"Anything's possible..." Drell said. "This is Heath Burns, he has quite the fiery temper... Deuce Gorgon, he's a bit of a Medusa head... Jackson Jekyll..."

"Wow." Atticus said.

"It's a very exclusive school," Drell looked down to Atticus with a small smile. "I still can't believe I never took you guys... I bet even Miss Grimwood's students will go there someday when they're old enough... Some of them have big sisters in there already."

"Really?" Atticus asked.

"Yes..." Drell turned the pages. "There's Frankie Stein, Draculaura, Clawdeen, and more..."

"Awesome." Atticus smiled.

"Yeah, it's pretty big..." Drell smiled back. "There's only one human in the whole school, he's a teacher named Lou Zarr."

"Never heard of him." Atticus said.

"Probably a good thing." Drell chuckled.

* * *

Patch sighed as he was outside in the backyard, trying to get his mind off his humiliation about Darla bringing him to show and tell, and it was worse that Cherry posted it on YouTube.

Colette seemed to sense Patch's emotional sadness and came to visit her boyfriend. "Patch... Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just relieved that embarrassing video is deleted." Patch said.

"I'm really sorry about that," Colette nuzzled against him.

"It's okay." Patch sighed.

"I wish I could do something to cheer you up..." Colette lay down next to him.

"You being here is enough." Patch smiled.

Colette smiled back, blushing underneath her fur. "Oh, you~" She started to giggle as Patch lifted her up in a hug without hurting her.

"You like that, don't you?" Patch smirked.

"Very much..." Colette smirked back.

"I thought you would." Patch smirked.

Colette giggled. "Oh, Patch~..."

Patch began to growl while playfully smirk at Colette. Colette giggled as she felt very warm and squishy on the inside. Patch playfully pinned her down, still not harming her as he smiled darkly to her while she looked soft and delicate looking back up at him. They both then kissed and where unknown to them, Tramp had been watching the two of them.

* * *

"Ahem..." Tramp cleared his throat.

"Oh, Daddy!" Colette looked over in surprise.

"Oh, sir!" Patch also looked over in surprise.

"What seems to be going on here?" Tramp asked.

"Daddy, I can explain..." Colette rushed over to her father. "I was just trying to cheer Patch up, he's been so mopey today."

"It's true, I just came out here to calm down and try to forget about that humiliating moment at show and tell." Patch said.

"What's with all this cuddling though that most grown-up dogs do?" Tramp then asked.

"We're teens." Patch said.

"Yeah, we're not little puppies anymore, Dad..." Colette said.

"I know, but you're still too young..." Tramp said.

"Dad, we look after five puppies like they were our own," Colette said. "Patch is the strongest dog in the world, he can preform magic if he wants to, and he's the most amazing and incredible dog I've ever met and I love him!"

'Maybe he won't over react to that.' Patch thought to himself.

"I see..." Tramp said.

"Dad, I know I'm only a teenager, but I think I know I'm in love," Colette replied. "Can't you accept that? I mean, you and Mom fell in love at first sight, Scamp met Angel love at first sight..."

"Colette, you're just a little girl..." Tramp tried.

"Sir, she's growing up, can't you see that she will always be your little girl, but she also needs to be accepted as a teenager and let her choose when she will find love or not?" Patch asked, sounding mature.

"Well, I suppose, but..." Tramp seemed emotional now.

"Dad, please, it's time you let me go and allow me to make my own decisions." Colette said.

"Colette..." Tramp started.

"Please, Dad..." Colette begged. "I'll always be your little girl, but it's time for me to grow up... Patch and I are 'dogparents' for goodness sake!"

Tramp sighed he knew that this day would come soon.

"Daddy... Please..." Colette said.

Tramp sighed again. "Very well, Colette... I guess it's time for you to start living life how you want to."

Colette nodded as she stood next to Patch.

"Okay..." Tramp gave in with a small smile. "You kids have fun then."

"We will." Colette and Patch smiled.

Tramp smiled back. "I'm sorry, Colette, I guess it's just hard to watch my little girl growing up... I mean, Danielle's starting to grow attached to Copper."

"I guess we're growing up faster than you thought we would." Colette said.

"I suppose so..." Tramp sighed. "Colette, I'm so sorry, but my paternal instincts were flaring up."

Lady came over, seeming to be looking all over for her mate. "Tramp! Tramp! Tramp, leave them alone! They're in love!"

"I know, Pidge," Tramp turned back to his mate. "And it's time for me to accept that."

This caused for Lady to smile proud of her mate.

Tramp smiled back down to her.

"Oh, my little girl is growing up..." Lady cooed to Colette.

Colette smiled, happy that her father and mother were okay with her being in love and also possibly okay with her dating Patch.

"Come on, Tramp, let's let the lovebirds alone." Lady told her mate.

"Alright, but can I speak with Patch alone for a moment?" Tramp asked.

"Dad..." Colette glanced at her father.

"Come on, dear, this is important." Lady reassured her daughter.

"Alright, Mom." Colette said.

"We'll be o nthe other side of the fence." Lady told her mate and the other puppy.

Tramp and Patch nodded to them and let them go so they could be alone.

* * *

"Mom, was Dad always this protective?" Colette asked.

"Honey, I know your daddy seems fussy, but he's your daddy," Lady replied. "He's always been strong and protective, I'll never forget the day that he saved me from mean and nasty dogs that could've killed me if he hadn't stepped in."

"Oh, my..." Colette said.

Lady sighed. "I think that's what attracted to me to your father in the first place... Next to the dinner date we had together of course."

"The spaghetti and he shared a meatball with you..." Colette smiled back. "So romantic... I just love that story."

The two left Tramp and Patch alone for them to talk alone.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, what's new, sir?" Patch asked the adult male schnauzer.

"Well, today I just learned that my little girl is in love with the strongest animal in the world." Tramp said, making it obvious for Patch.

"Heh... Yeah..." Patch chuckled. "She, uh, has unique taste."

"Now, Patch there's a reason why I wanted to speak with you alone." Tramp said.

"Yes, sir..." Patch replied respectively.

"I need to know if you truly will protect Colette from anyone that might try to-" Tramp said, about to finish his sentence.

The two of them heard two familiar screams for help.

"Oh, my!" Patch yelped. "That sounds like trouble!"

Tramp and Patch both ran to find out what Lady and Colette were screaming about to see that there were a couple of dogs cornering them.

"Leave us alone!" Lady huddled closer to her daughter. "We haven't done anything wrong!"

"No, but your husband has when he left the junkyard life and left Buster." One of the dogs said.

"We're his new members of Junkyard Dogs." The second dog said.

"You leave us alone!" Colette glared. "The past is in the past and it's time to let it go!"

"Oh, shut up!" The third dog growled.

"Don't you tell my daughter what to do!" Lady glared.

"We said shut up!" one of the dogs then struck his paw against her face, leaving a scar.

" **MOM!** " Colette yelped.

"Now if you don't want to be hurt like your mother, you better keep your muzzle shut!" The second dog growled.

Patch soon started to get angry at the dogs that had cornered Colette and Lady. Tramp looked just as angry, if not more.

"Leave them alone!" Patch growled.

The rogue dogs growled and looked to Patch and Tramp.

"Trust me, you three don't want to mess with my father and boyfriend." Colette said.

The dogs just laughed, not seeing Patch as much of a threat. Patch snarled as he stalked forward, reminiscent of how he would watch Thunderbolt and copy the great dog's moves whenever he would corner the bad guy for kidnapping Tommy.

"Ooh, what you boyfriend gonna do, hurt us?" The first dog asked with a laugh.

"You bet I am..." Patch snarled. "You have one chance to back off before I turn you all into pretzels."

"Yeah, right." The third dog rolled his eyes.

"Go get 'em, Patch." Tramp allowed as he looked down, deeply concerned for his mate who was not moving, but luckily, was still shallowly breathing.

"You got it, sir." Patch said.

Tramp nodded, then looked down to his mate. "Aw, Pidge, it's okay..." he whispered soothingly.

The three dogs just kept laughing at Patch since he was a little puppy. But to the three dogs' surprise, the teenage puppy was able to take on all three of them and wasn't holding back. Colette and Tramp stood close to Lady as Patch was taking care of the three bullies. And where after about five minutes, the three bullies whimpered and started to run for their lives.

* * *

"Yeah, you better run, and you tell Buster to back off if you see him!" Patch glared at the dogs, then turned back softly to his lover's mother. "Mrs. Lady, are you okay?"

"Yes, Patch, just a little scratch." Lady assured him.

Tramp gently nuzzled against his mate.

"Are you okay?" Patch then asked the female dog he was in love with.

"I'm just glad you are," Colette replied softly. "Thank you so much."

"Patch, that was very brave of you." Tramp smiled.

"It was my honor, sir." Patch bowed in response.

"And where bravery like that, I think Colette is in safe paws." Tramp smiled.

"I for one agree." Lady, of course, agreed.

This caused for both Patch and Colette to smile. Lady and Tramp smiled back to them.

"Well then, we better leave you two alone." Tramp said.

"Come on, dear." Lady said to her mate.

The two parents then went back home down the street as Patch and Colette smiled as they stood together.

"Now, where were we?" Colette smiled at Patch.

"I think I remember..." Patch smirked.

Colette giggled to him as they ran back into the backyard together. Tramp and Lady could already tell those two pups would have a lot of fun. They had their frontal paws together as they remembered their first night together in the park after their spaghetti dinner. It was the night, just a beautiful night, and they called it Bella Notte.

* * *

Atticus continued his weight lifting as Drell continued to watch even watch him bend some of his weights into a loop.

"Very nice..." Drell approved.

"Thanks." Atticus smiled.

"You do me proud." Drell smiled.

"Thanks," Atticus smiled. "I just wish I had someone to use these weights on."

"May I suggest Skippy?" Drell smirked slightly.

"No, it has to be someone bigger stronger." Atticus said.

"So basically, someone that you can have some fun with," Drell said. "Someone as strong as me or as strong as Hercules or even as strong as you."

"But who?" Atticus asked.

"Good question." Drell wondered before starting to slowly make his way to the exit.

"Hmm..." Atticus paused to think for a moment.

Drell continued to try to sneak out sense he couldn't think of anyone at the moment other than himself.

" **DRELL!** " Atticus called.

"Augh!" Drell yelped, then looked back with a sheepish smile. "Oh, hello..."

"I can't think of anyone, so I guess you're going to have to do." Atticus said.

"Uh, surely someone is more worthy of your time..." Drell smiled nervously with a shrug of his arms.

"I would ask Dad, but I'll ask him later, I need someone that isn't as strong as him first." Atticus smirked.

"Now, Atticus, let's talk about this..." Drell backed up as Atticus walked up to him. "Come on, what did I ever do to you?"

"Oh, nothing, it's just that for some reason; I just love to torture you, well, that and this is pay back for reading my journal." Atticus said before grabbing the strong warlock and bringing him over to his dumbbell weights.

"Now, now, let's not be rash." Drell laughed nervously.

Atticus soon grabbed one of his weights and tied it around Drell. Drell called out in agonizing pain while Patch and Colette appeared to be lying down in the backyard peacefully together.

"And one last touch." Atticus said as he tightened the last dumbbell around Drell to cover the strong warlock's upper and lower body, leaving the head alone.

* * *

Drell muffled and whimpered as he instantly sweated nervously.

"And this is what you get for everything you've done to torture Cherry." Atticus said.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Drell yelped until there was suddenly a gag in his mouth.

"There, that should do it." Atticus smirked.

Drell muffled and struggled in his little trap.

"So let's see if we can make a deal." Atticus smirked.

"Hmm?" Drell tilted his head.

"You stop torturing Cherry and I'll set you free from your trap." Atticus said.

Drell muffled aggressively.

"It's either that or stay trapped, tied up." Atticus said.

Drell struggled and banged around, making a fuss about being stuck.

"All you have to do is promise not to torture Cherry anymore, okay?" Atticus asked, ungagging Drell's mouth.

"And if I don't?" Drell panted slightly.

"Then you can stay being tied up." Atticus said, arms crossed.

"Atticus, you get me out of this before I punish you myself..." Drell threatened.

"In what way?" Atticus asked.

"Depends, what scares you more than anything?" Drell snorted.

"Oh, really? And what might that be? I'm already over my fear of the ocean and of thunderstorms." Atticus smirked.

"I'll find out one way or another..." Drell replied.

"Uh-huh, sure." Atticus smirked.

"Don't cross me, boy, I'm over 600 years old." Drell defended.

"I'll just get you untied now." Atticus said.

"Yeah, you do that." Drell nodded.

Atticus started to untie each dumbbell he used on Drell. Once he was finished with that, he allowed Drell to look through his crystal ball to see if he could find something else that Atticus might be afraid of.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Back at the Starling house..._**

Robyn was packing up her suitcases to get ready for Space Camp whenever it would be time to go.

"You already getting ready?" Tom asked.

"Just wanna make sure I have the right stuff." Robyn replied.

"That sounds like a plan." Jerry smiled.

"Well, okay, if you say..." Tom said. "I hope there's fish at this Space Camp, I could use a nice juicy piece right about now."

"And cheese." Jerry nodded in agreement.

Robyn looked to them since they seemed to think that they were allowed to go along with her. "Um... Yeah... About that..."

"Oh, I hope they have cat nap time." Tom smiled.

"Ooh, and they have to have those big wheels like in hamster or guinea pig cages," Jerry said. "My sister and nephew have one where they live!"

"They must be so lucky." Tom said.

"Yeah, tell me about it." jerry smiled.

"So, when are we goin' to camp?" Tom asked.

Robyn rubbed her arm nervously. "Uh, well, guys... Actually... You kinda aren't invited."

" **WHAT?!"** Tom and Jerry asked, surprised.

"Guys, I'm sorry, but camp is only for people..." Robyn said. "Not pets."

"Oh..." Jerry frowned.

"But..." Tom pouted.

"I'm sorry, guys..." Robyn said.

"We'll miss you." Jerry frowned.

"Oh, I'll miss you guys too..." Robyn hugged her cat and mouse. "Tell you what, we'll have a special night together before I leave, would you guys like that?"

"Yeah." Tom and Jerry nodded.

"Good." Robyn smiled back to her pets.

"So then what shall we do?" Tom asked.

"What would you guys like to do?" Robyn asked as she came to a box filled with videos. "Maybe a movie night?"

"A movie sounds nice." Jerry smiled.

Robyn smiled back to them as she picked a movie they would all like. Tom and Jerry were happy that they would watch a movie with Robyn.

"That's better." Robyn smiled back to the cat and mouse as she picked out one of their favorite movies.

"Yes, yes, it is." Jerry nodded.

Robyn giggled. "Come on then, let's have our movie night."

"I'll get the drinks!" Jerry zipped off.

"I'll get the popcorn!" Tom zipped off the other way.

Robyn rolled her eyes, but smiled to her pets as she came down into the living room to treat Tom and Jerry to a movie.

* * *

"There's gotta be a way to sneak in with her." Tom whispered.

"Yeah, but how?" Jerry whispered back, he seemed to have the same idea as Tom for a change, though the two had become closer with each other ever since their old owners accidentally left behind and they had met Robyn.

"Wait, I think I got an idea." Tom whispered.

"Yeah?" Jerry asked.

"Alright, first we'll..." Tom leaned over to the mouse, picked him up, and started to whisper into one of his large ears his plan about this whole Space Camp thing.

Jerry nodded, agreeing to each part of the plan. This would work well, at least it would in Tom and Jerry's minds.

"Hey guys, did you find the food yet?!" Robyn called out.

"Uh, comin' right up!" Tom called back.

"Yeah, it's on the way!" Jerry added in.

* * *

After a while, they came out with popcorn and soda.

"Took you guys long enough." Robyn said as she put the movie in the DVD player and was now holding the remote while sitting on the couch in the middle so that they could both sit next to her.

"Sorry it took a long time." Tom said.

"Yeah, we just wanted the perfect refreshments." Jerry smiled sheepishly.

"Well, you can't go wrong with soda." Robyn smiled.

"Totally what I was thinking." Jerry said.

"Yeah!" Tom chuckled.

Robyn smiled to them as they watched their movie.

"So, what are we watching?" Jerry asked.

"It's a movie called DuckTales," Robyn smiled. "Huey, Dewey, and Louie go on adventures and solve mysteries with their Uncle Scrooge."

"Cool." Tom smiled.

"So, where's Donald Duck in this cartoon?" Jerry asked.

"He joined the Navy apparently..." Robyn shrugged. "That's their new friend Webby, she's Scrooge's housekeeper's granddaughter."

"She kind of looks cute." Tom smiled.

"Cute enough to eat?" Jerry rolled her eyes since Webby was technically a duckling.

"Yeah." Tom said.

"Called it..." Jerry mumbled as he took a sip of his drink.

"Yeah, whatever." Tom rolled his eyes.

Jerry and Robyn chuckled as they watched the movie together.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

Patch yawned and stretched and looked down to Colette with a smile as she was napping peacefully now. He kissed her on the forehead. "Wake up, Colette, I'll take you home."

"Okay." Colette yawned.

Patch smiled. Colette stretched and woke up a little more, then walked by his side to get back home safe and soundly. And where the two walked off to the Brown's house.

* * *

Lady was in the yard with her friends Jock and Trusty.

"Uncle Jock! Uncle Trusty!" Colette beamed.

"Good evening, Miss Colette." Trusty smiled.

"Ah, ye growin' up so fast, wee lassie." Jock smiled as well.

Colette smiled to her mother's closest friends. "Evening."

"Evening, gentlemen or in this case, gentledogs." Patch greeted.

Jock and Trusty chuckled to that.

"Why, you have an interesting sense of humor there, Pongo." Trusty said.

Patch narrowed his eyes. "I'm Patch."

"Oh, we know, lad, but ye look like your father when he was yer age." Jock smiled.

"Oh..." Patch then smiled to that. "Yeah, I guess I kinda do look like Dad, only, both his ears are black and I have a spot around my left eye."

"It's true." Colette nodded.

"Did you kids have fun?" Lady smiled to the young puppies who were almost adults by now.

"We sure did." Colette and Patch smiled.

"Well, that's good," Lady said. "Oh, and Colette, mind your father..."

"Yes, Mom." Colette nodded.

"Have pleasant evening, everyone." Patch bowed.

The other dogs smiled to Patch as he then went along home as it was almost dark.

"That boy sure is a fine young teenage pup." Trusty smiled.

"Aye," Jock agreed. "He's a fine lad and seems to be perfect for Colette."

"I always thought so." Lady smiled in agreement.

"He's brave and strong and daring and handsome." Colette smiled.

"I'm glad you found a special somebody." Lady smiled to her daughter.

"Me too." Colette smiled.

"If you love him so much, why don't you marry him?" Danielle laughed to her sister.

"Oh, ha, ha, very funny, Danielle." Colette scuffed.

Danielle chuckled until she felt her mother's gaze. "Uh, sorry, Mom..."

"Dani, when are you going to grow up?" Lady sighed to her other daughter.

"I'll grow up when I get there." Danielle said.

Lady sighed and shook her head. "Let's just get inside for supper."

"I agree, Mother." Colette smiled.

Lady smiled back. They then went inside for dinner.

* * *

Patch was now coming to the Fudo house.

"Evening, Patch." Emily smiled.

"Evening." Patch smiled back up to her.

"Is Drell still here?" Patrick asked.

"Um, I was with Colette..." Patch shrugged.

"I can tell." Emily smiled.

Patch's tail went between his legs nervously and shyly.

"Did you two have some fun? If you know what I mean." Patrick winked at Patch.

"Oh, um, yeah..." Patch turned red slightly. "Lots of fun..."

"I bet you two did it hard." Patrick smirked.

"Patrick..." Emily whispered to her husabnd with a slight nudge.

"What?" Patrick asked.

Before Patch could answer...

"YES! **I FINALLY FOUND IT!** " Drell's voice cheered from upstairs.

Patch whimpered slightly and sunk low to the ground and put his paws over his ears. "Ow... That was worse than fireworks in a thunderstorm."

"I'll go and find out what Drell found." Patrick said.

"Sounds good to me..." Patch said.

Patrick nodded and went upstairs after the strong warlock.

* * *

Drell chuckled as he grinned eagerly and rubbed his hands together like he was a dastardly villain with his favorite victim caught right into his trap.

"What's up, Drell?" Patrick folded his arms and leaned against the door-frame.

"I finally found what Atticus is most afraid of that is worse than a thunderstorm or the ocean." Drell smiled excitedly.

"You are happy because you're going to make my son miserable...?" Patrick replied. "Drell..."

"He made me do this since he tried to make me promise not to torture Cherry." Drell said.

Patrick rolled his eyes at the warlock's mannerisms. "Sometimes I wonder why I put up with you."

"Because we're friends." Drell smirked.

Patrick sighed and rubbed his head. Drell chuckled as he continued to work.

"So, what's the fear then?" Patrick asked curiously.

"Take a look for yourself." Drell said before handing over his crystal ball to Patrick.

Patrick carried the crystal ball with ease and took a look while Drell sat back like a complete and total show-off.

"I've got that boy now." Drell smirked.

"Oh, brother..." Patrick sighed.

"Hey, we go way back," Drell told him. "I've known you since you were a kid, you were like a little brother to me, you had nobody until you met me! It was just you and your brothers and sisters!"

"Yeah, I know." Patrick sighed.

Drell ruffled up the man's hair. Patrick rolled his eyes to that.

* * *

Darla was looking through her old trunk and looking at the old stuff she had brought from Hollywood. She found an envelope fileld with photographs and decided to look through them. She found the one of her first ever movie premiere, how cheerful and excited she was with that day. She then looked to find herself all over movie sets with many adults surrounding her. She never noticed or minded before, but it truly was dark and lonely for a child to go through that. No friends to share the spotlight with. She kept going until she came to the final photo which had her for Li'l Ark Angel which was what would've been her final movie due to an explosion she had on that night toward Danny the Cat, Cherry, and Atticus.

"I really should thank them for that day." Darla smiled.

"Strolling down memory lane?" Jessica poked her head in the door.

"Jessie!" Darla rushed to her big sister and hugged her.

Jessica smiled and hugged her right back. "Hey, kiddo."

"I'm so happy I got adopted by you and Mom and Dad and Atticus." Darla smiled.

Jessica smiled back. "I'm glad too."

"Say, what's Drell doing here?" Darla then asked.

"I dunno, something about Atticus though..." Jessica shrugged. "Hey, did you ever wanna go to Space Camp?"

"It does sound like it would be fun." Darla smiled.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Jessica said. "'Cuz I kinda signed you up for it, but I wanted your okay, there'll be a lot of kids around your age there."

"And Amber...?" Darla then asked.

"Yes," Jessica laughed a little, knowing how much her little sister loved spending time with the girl she had been best friends with ever since her first day of school. "Amber too."

"Yay!" Darla cheered.

Jessica giggled. "Good girl."

Darla smiled back.

"Let's get you packed up then." Jessica suggested.

Darla nodded and packed up with her big sister.

* * *

Cherry had three cups together, she took out a rubber red ball and put it underneath one cup and moved all three cups all around to test her parlor magic tricks.

"Hmm..." Atticus hummed as he was the one that was going to test her parlor magic tricks.

"Pick a cup, any cup..." Cherry rested her chin a top of her pressed fingers.

Atticus began to look at each cup before choosing the cup in the middle. Cherry picked up the cup to show no ball there. Atticus frowned and tried the cup on the right. Cherry picked up that cup and showed no ball was there. Atticus then knowingly picked the final cup. However, there wasn't a ball there either.

"Okay, I give up, where is it?" Atticus sighed.

Cherry started to cough, she then held out his hand and coughed up the ball into the palm of his hand.

"Whoa! That's impressive." Atticus smiled.

"How do I do it?" Cherry smirked in self satisfaction. "How do I do it?"

"How do you do it?" Atticus asked.

"Sorry, I don't kiss and tell..." Cherry then took the ball and gave him a tissue to wipe her slobber off of his hand.

"Oh, alright." Atticus pouted as he used the tissue to wipe off her slobber.

"I'll tell you one thing," Cherry said then. "That ball does not taste like chicken."

"Good to know." Atticus said.

Cherry held out her hand then, expecting money. This caused Atticus to groan before handing her a dollar bill. Cherry smirked as she accepted the dollar and kissed it like she had won the prize of her life.

"Is that all?" Atticus asked.

"Uhh... Should be..." Cherry held out a handbook.

"Great." Atticus smiled.

"Uh, did I tell you to pick a card yet?" Cherry asked.

"No, not yet." Atticus shook his head.

Cherry took out a deck of cards and made them fly itno her hand as she shuffled the deck and held them out to him. "Pick a card."

Atticus did so and looked to see it was the ten of clubs.

"Memorize and put it back." Cherry said.

Once he memorized the card, Atticus put the card back. Suddenly, he felt a bite and then held out his hand to see a badger gnawing on his hand. "What the?!"

"Is that your card?" Cherry smirked slightly.

"No." Atticus glared before glaring at the badger.

The badger then trilled and wandered off outside.

"I tried..." Cherry said. "I'll have to remember that one if we run into Principal Cinch from Crystal Prep Academy again."

"Yeah." Atticus said.

"I really wanna go to Vegas again..." Cherry admitted.

"With your magic tricks, I'd say you would be great there." Atticus smiled.

"Yeah, but what're the chances I'll get to go to Las Vegas?" Cherry sighed as she packed up her magic stuff.

"Who knows?" Atticus shrugged.

"I'm not that lucky..." Cherry shrugged back. "Stranger things have happened though."

"True." Atticus nodded.

"All because you wanted to be my friend..." Cherry shrugged.

"Yeah.* Atticus nodded.

"Why? I dunno, I guess because you're crazy..." Cherry said before twirling her finger around her ear to call her best friend crazy for wanting to hang out with her all the time.

"No, because I just thought that it would be nice to be friends with you." Atticus said.

"Oh, jeez, there he goes..." Cherry sighed as she knew Atticus was going to go on about this.

"Besides, before you; I didn't have any other friends." Atticus said.

"Surely you could've found someone better..." Cherry shrugged. "I was friendless too."

"Well, yeah, but no one helped me when those bullies were picking on me." Atticus said.

"I guess that's true..." Cherry had to admit.

"And besides if I hadn't met you; I would have never have met Mo or been reunited with my family." Atticus said.

"And I wouldn't be having this trip down Memory Lane..." Cherry leaned back. "I guess because of you, I got to reunite with my family too after we left Cinderella and the Prince."

"Yeah." Atticus nodded.

"Wonder what would happen if someone else adopted us?" Cherry smirked.

"You know, you always called Cinderella's dad 'Ben'," Atticus noted. "Why didn't you call him dad like I did?"

"I just couldn't bring myself into doing that..." Cherry said. "I guess I was just mad at my own parents for abandoning me. Something told me that they were still alive, that's why I wanted to leave the castle and look for them and then we ended up in Jurassic Park."

"Yeah, I still have nightmares of that day." Atticus shuddered.

"Don't blame you..." Cherry agreed. "I can't believe you found a severed arm with Miss Ellie..."

"Trust me, it was disturbing for me too." Atticus shuddered.

Drell suddenly appeared and coughed from the smoke, waving his hand in front of his face. "Ugh... I'm getting too old for this crap."

Cherry and Atticus coughed themselves.

"What do you want, Drell?" Atticus coughed.

"Why, I wanted to see you, of course..." Drell leaned over Atticus. "You feelin' lucky? Go ahead, make my day..."

"Drell..." Cherry slowly rose up behind the warlock.

"Okay, Drell, what did you find?" Atticus asked.

"Your fear." Drell said as he took out a small orb that was colored purple.

"What're you talking about?" Atticus asked.

"Well, that, uh..." Drell came beside him, then whispered what he found out on the crystal ball about what Atticus feared worse than thunderstorms and drowning underwater when he was much younger.

This caused Atticus to go wide-eyed.

"Mm-hmm~" Drell nodded with a smirk.

"Y-You wouldn't." Atticus said, scared.

Drell grinned as he rubbed his hands together.

"What is it?!" Cherry wanted to know now.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Atticus said.'

"Tell me..." Cherry begged.

"I-I just can't..." Atticus shook his head


	6. Chapter 6

Darla came downstairs wearing a gray sweater that had a smiling rocket ship on it. "Well, how do I look?" she asked before striking a pose. "Am I space camp material or am I space camp material?"

"Hey, isn't that Jessica's old sweater?" Cherry asked.

"Um, maybe." Darla said.

"I didn't think you'd be a Space Camp fan, but if you're happy, I'm happy," Attius smiled back. "Patch said that Robyn's going."

"I don't really know Robyn well myself, but Jessica said that Amber would be there..." Darla said. "Hopefully Annabelle and Anne-Marie will be there too."

"Who knows? Maybe." Atticus shrugged.

Darla shrugged herself. "I dunno, I have enough old friends, I don't think I need a new one."

"Now, Darla, I expect you to be nice when you meet someone new." Atticus then warned.

"Aw, Atticus..." Darla pouted about the idea of making new friends when she already had some of her own.

"Darla, it's alright to make new friends." Atticus said.

"Well... Okay..." Darla shrugged.

"Thank you." Atticus smiled.

"I'll try..." Darla shrugged.

"That's all I ask." Atticus smiled.

Darla smiled back.

"Now just try to make friends with Robyn." Atticus said.

"Okay..." Darla shrugged as she stretched the sweater slightly to get comfortable in it. "Does this sweater make me look fat?" she then asked. "It's so fluffy."

"No, it doesn't." Atticus said.

"Well, okay, if you say..." Darla shrugged as she got adjusted and comfortable.

"Thank you." Atticus smiled.

"I just hope you all have fun." Patch said.

"You guys ever go to space?" Darla asked Atticus and Patch.

"We've never gone into outer space before." Atticus said.

"I've always wanted to though," Patch said. "I once wanted to find a Planet of the Dogs, where dogs go to school, there's fire hydrants everywhere, and all the bones you can get your paws on."

"Dogs are weird..." Maisy mumbled to herself.

"I heard that." Patch said.

"Well, you are." Maisy smirked.

"At times." Patch shrugged.

"Some of you eat vomit..." Maisy said before cringing.

"No, thank you." Patch smiled.

"Ugh..." Maisy stuck her tongue out. "Anyway, I'm heading out... And, um, just going out..." she then wandered off.

"Where you going?" Atticus asked.

"Just making a solo trip to visit that cat Patch is friends with, Thomas, I believe was his name." Maisy replied.

"Ooh, do you like him?" Patch teased.

"What?!" Maisy's eyes widened. "N-No, we're just gonna share a salmon together and talk about... Cat Stuff!"

"Uh-huh, sure." Patch smirked, acting like an older brother teasing her.

"Stop it," Maisy hissed, "I got ten claws and I'm not afraid to use them."

"Okay, okay, calm down, I'll stop." Patch said.

"You better..." Maisy narrowed her eyes, then went out the door and was on her way to the Starling house to go visit Tom.

"Have a good visit." Patch smiled.

"Thanks." Maisy replied as she was on her way.

"Aw, love." Darla sighed.

"The love bug is a powerful thing." Patch agreed as he then thought of Colette.

"Now if we could just find someone for Cherry." Darla then said.

"I think I already know who will be perfect." Atticus said.

"Oh?" Darla asked.

"Nope, not telling." Atticus said.

"I'm your little sister..." Darla smiled cutely and batted her eyelashes.

"Oh, fine." Atticus playfully pouted.

"So tell me..." Darla smirked.

"Okay, the one that's the one for Cherry is either Teller or Forte." Atticus whispered to her.

"Aren't they both a little too old for her...?" Darla scrunched up slightly.

"Love can come in any age." Atticus said.

"I guess..." Darla shrugged.

"Besides, isn't Urchin a couple of years older than you?" Patch asked.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Darla suddenly proclaimed.

"Uh-huh, sure." Patch smirked.

Darla pouted and folded her arms with a light growl. "If Max were here, he wouldn't let me take this..." she then looked curious once she thought of her former 'only friend'. "Max... I wonder whatever happened to him...?"

"I think he floated away on one of your big balloons at your movie." Atticus said.

"I thought maybe he ran away from me..." Darla shrugged. "I don't wanna be mean, I know he took care of me, but I didn't like him too much... After I got over my fear of him, I treated him more like a servant than family... I was just trying to tell myself that no one could hurt me."

"Well, wherever he is; I'm sure he's enjoying his time on the balloon." Patch said.

Darla shrugged. "Oh, well, people move on..."

Atticus gently patted her on the head.

"Yes, yes, they do." Patch nodded.

"You think I'll meet Kim Possible?" Darla asked. "I know her dad's in charge of the program, but..."

"Who knows, Darla?" Atticus shrugged. "Anything's possible."

"For a Possible." Patch added in.

This made Atticus and Darla chuckle that he quoted the Possible family motto. Soon enough, it was time for dinner and then time for bed.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Robyn wore her sweater as her father was packing up the car, she looked all around.

"Last call for a bathroom break." Mr. Starling told his daughter.

"Thanks, Daddy," Robyn smiled, then looked off as he continued to load up the car for her. "Tom? Jerry? Where are you? I wanna say goodbye!"

Tom and Jerry didnt' seem to show up though and one had to wonder where they were.

Robyn sighed. "Bye, guys... Wherever you are..." she then hopped into her father's car so they could go to Space Camp, little did they know, Tom and Jerry had become stowaways and were going to join Robyn at Space Camp.

"I can't believe that for once, we agreed on a plan." Jerry whispered.

"It's all good from here." Tom chuckled in quiet agreement.

Robyn sighed as she looked out the window and her father pulled out of the driveway to take her to Space Camp. Dave appeared to be taking the Chipmunks too while Ms. Miller was taking the Chipettes and Amber's mother was taking her along. The whole gang was going to be there and a new friend for Darla to make: Robyn Starling.

* * *

"Okay, remind me again, Darla, why am I coming along?" Patch muffled from inside her bag.

"I don't want to go to camp without my friends and a family member." Darla whispered.

"Oh, Darla, it'll be okay..." Patch poked his head out.

Darla put the top back on so no one would see him. "Come on, Atticus does this all the time."

"Oh, fine, besides, maybe this might be a new adventure." Patch muffled.

"That's the spirit." Darla smiled, then looked out the window as she saw several familiar faces and there was also Robyn who was more of Cherry and Atticus's friend than she was to Darla, in fact, the two never really saw each other.

"Ready to meet her, Darla?" Patch muffled.

Darla took a deep breath and sigh. "I guess so..."

"She's really nice once you get to known her." Patch muffled.

"I hope so..." Darla said softly as she stared out the window as she was being taken to the space camp program.

"Trust me, she really is nice." Patch muffled.

"I'll take your word for it..." Darla whispered.

* * *

"Ugh, Dave, do we _all_ have to go to this space camp thing?" Alvin groaned as he sat in between Simon and Theodore. "I'm going to keel over from boredom and be surrounded by nerds! No offense, Simon."

"None taken." Simon rolled his eyes.

"Now, Alvin, it'll be fun just as well as educational," Dave reassured his chipmunk son. "Besides, all your friends will be there."

"And nerds..." Alvin sounded hysterical. "I'll be surrounded by nerds!"

"Oh, brother..." Simon sighed.

"I'm excited to try space ice cream, I hear it's the best." Theodore smiled.

"My life is ruined!" Alvin exclaimed hysterically.

Dave and Simon sighed about Alvin's behavior.

* * *

Brittany seemed to have the same attitude as Alvin as Ms. Miller drove them. "But Beatrice!"

"No buts, dear," Ms. Miller replied. "This'll be fun and educational!"

"It'll be 'funducational'!" Jeanette was excited.

"Yeah! And besides, Alvin, Simon, and Theodore will be there too." Eleanor smiled.

"Hmph..." Brittany pouted and folded her arms about being stuck to be apart of this space camp program.

"I just hope that they don't mind the stowaway Darla brought." Eleanor whispered to her sisters.

"Huh?" Brittany asked.

"What stowaways, Ellie?" Jeanette asked.

"Seriously? You two seriously haven't been overhearing what's been going on in Darla's bag?" Eleanor whispered.

Brittany and Jeanette looked to each other with shrugs of their shoulders.

"Never mind, you'll see." Eleanor sighed.

Amber excitedly looked out the window as her mother drove her to space camp.

"You ready to surprise Darla this time, Amber?" Her mother asked.

"You bet!" Amber beamed. "This is gonna be the best time ever!"

"I know it will be." Her mother smiled.

Amber smiled back. This would definitely be a surprise for Darla in a good way.

* * *

Soon, all the cars pulled up to the Space Camp center for everyone who was going.

"Well, here we are." Darla said.

Jessica came out with Darla and Emily so they could get her signed up before they would drive off and go back home. "I'm sure you'll have fun here, kiddo," she told her little sister. "It was lots of fun when I was around your age."

"If you say so." Darla frowned.

"Cheer up, dear." Emily said.

There were two teenagers who appeared to be forced to be in this program. There was a blonde boy with brown eyes who actually looked excited and appeared to have a rat in his pocket and there was a teenage girl with red hair and green eyes who looked unfortunate about being here.

"Who are those two?" Darla asked.

The two teenagers looked around as the kids were coming in with their parents and/or guardians.

"I don't believe it..." Darla said once she got a closer look. "That's Kim Possible and her sidekick, Ron Stoppable!"

"Huh, would you look at that?" Jessica smiled.

"Can this day get any better?" Darla smiled.

"I'm sure it will." Emily giggled.

A familiar car rode up and the doors opened. Amber smiled as she gently tiptoed and was sneaking up behind her best friend.

"Oh, come on, Mom, how could this day get any better?" Darla smiled unknowing who was behind her.

Amber then gently put her hands over Darla's neck. "Boo!"

"Oh, my!" Darla called, then turned to see her giggling best friend. "Amber!"

"Surprise!" Amber smiled.

"Amber!" Darla smiled back.

The two then hugged each other nice and tight.

"Nothing could top this." Darla smiled.

"Maybe~..." Amber said. "Ya never know... Ready for a great week together, friend?"

"Totally." Darla happily agreed.

* * *

Robyn came out with her backpack and she looked around shyly to the kids who were gathered together, they all knew each other well, but they didn't really know her.

"Psst, Darla." Patch muffled quietly.

"Hm?" Darla looked around as Amber then decided to go meet up with Anne-Marie as she was about to say goodbye to Harold and Kate, her adoptive parents.

Patch knew that somehow he had to get Darla and Roby together, so he decided to use his magic and move Darla's bag to Robyn by teleporting it and himself in it to her so the two could meet.

* * *

"Like my new backpack?" Brittany seemed to brag as she held out her bag. "It's custom Princess Kate, my hero, my idol!"

"My stomach..." Alvin rolled his eyes.

Brittany growled.

"I have a nice bag too," Darla said, then realized her bag was off. "Huh? Where'd I put it?"

"Um, excuse me?" Robyn walked over nervously. "I-Is this yours...?"

"Yes, thank you for finding it." Darla said.

"No problem, it just suddenly appeared in front of me as if by magic." Robyn said.

"Patch." Darla whispered, having a good feeling who did that.

"So, you're Atticus's little sister, huh?" Robyn asked. "That must be great."

"Yeah, he's the best, how come we never see you in school?" Darla asked.

"Oh, I'm home-schooled..." Robyn said softly. "I might come into school next year though since Daddy travels the world and I don't have to live with Aunt Figg anymore while he's gone."

"I've heard about that woman from Atticus's adventure stories, she sounded awful." Darla said.

"Oh, trust me, she really was..." Robyn looked bitter about her former guardian. "She wasn't even really my aunt, just my guardian, she was always calling me an orphan," she then reached into her collar and showed her golden locket that she always wore around her neck. "She even threw my locket out the window, but I climbed out and found it."

"Wow, well, luckily; you won't have to put up with her anymore." Darla said.

"You can say that again," Robyn smiled back. "I don't know what I'd do if it hadn't been for Cherry, Atticus, Patch, Tom, and Jerry."

"Well, Atticus, Cherry, and Patch do seem to appear when they are needed; along with Mo." Darla smiled.

"That they do." Robyn agreed.

Jessica and Emily smiled to Darla and then to each other once they saw that Darla had made a new friend all by herself, except, of course, for Patch's part, but still, it was good.

This seemed like it was going to be a great camp year.


	8. Chapter 8

Dr. Possible came out once the children were all gathered together. "Hello, future rocketeers, are you ready for a fun-filled week in the galaxy regions of outer space?"

Most of the kids cheered in response, though Simon and Jeanette got the most enjoyment and had the most excitement out of the others did.

"We now say goodbye and lift off away from our families, for we will see them next week once you kids get to experience what it's like to be an astronaut like me someday." Dr. Possible said as he allowed them to say goodbye as t was time for the kids to spend their week away from home and now with him.

"We'll see ya next week, Little Sis." Jessica said.

"Take good care of yourself and remember your please and thank yous." Emily reminded as she gave Darla a nice and tight hug.

"Okay... Bye." Darla hugged them goodbye.

"Have a great time at camp, Robyn." Mr. Starling smiled.

"Thanks, Daddy." Robyn smiled back as they shared a quick hug together.

"Be good, boys, stay out of trouble," Dave reminded the Chipmunks. "That goes double for you, Alvin."

"Yes, Dave." The Chipmunks said.

"See ya, boys." Dave smiled as he then drove off.

Ms. Miller hugged the Chipettes and told them to be on their best behavior as she drove off as well.

"Bye, Mom..." Amber hugged her mother goodbye.

"Goodbye, dear." Her mother hugged her back.

"See you and Dad in a week." Amber nodded.

Mrs. Smith nodded back and went back into her car. The kids all waved to their parents/guardians as they drove away for the week while their kids would be in Space Camp.

"Is it safe to come out yet?" Tom whispered.

Jerry took a look. "Almost, Robyn's dad is leaving now."

* * *

"Kimmy Cub, you take the girls to where they'll be staying, Ron, you take the boys." Dr. Possible told the two teenagers who were kind of forced to be here.

"You got it, Doctor P." Ron said.

Kim sighed slightly. "Come on, girls..."

Ron took the boys to one room with his naked mole rat friend named Rufus as Kim took the girls to another room and they collected their bags all together.

"I still can't believe this is happening," Darla said. "I mean, first I'm going to Space Camp, then my best friend in the whole wide world is going too, and we're going to be watched over by Kim Possible! This is the best day ever!"

"Yeah, lucky you..." Kim pouted slightly.

"What's wrong?" Amber asked.

"I really don't wanna be here..." Kim said. "This is kinda lame."

"Are you kidding?" Jeanette asked. "This is gonna be the best week of our lives! Didn't you do this when you were our age?"

Kim groaned and face-palmed. "I just hope Bonnie Rockwaller doesn't see me like this."

"Let me guess, school rival, right?" Darla asked.

"Oh, you better believe it..." Kim rolled her eyes about Bonnie.

"Well, I'm sure that she's not here." Darla smiled.

"She better not be." Kim hoped.

* * *

The girls were brought into a room that had several bunk beds enough for all of them, there was a window on one side of the room, plenty of empty wall spaces for posters if anyone wanted to put them on, there was a telephone on the desk in the room and a desktop computer on top of the desk next to the telephone.

"Well, you'll all sleep here." Kim told them.

"Nice." Brittany groaned.

Kim walked off and shut the door behind her to allow the girls to unpack and get settled in.

"Okay, which one of you wants to unpack for me?" Brittany asked. "I just got a manicure and I am NOT breaking a nail again!"

"Oh, brother..." Robyn sighed.

Unfortunately for Brittany, for once, no one was going to unpack her bags for her.

"Um... Hello?!" Brittany demanded.

"Do it yourself, Britt, you got two hands that arent' broken." Eleanor firmly said as she was never afraid to stand up to her big sister whenever it was necessary.

"Um... Y-Yeah..." Jeanette nervously agreed.

"Okay, fine, I do everything else around here..." Brittany grumbled as she unpacked for herself, she then looked to Anne-Marie as she took out her stuffed bunny and snickered. "You still sleep with a stuffed animal?"

"Um..." Anne-Marie pouted as she held her stuffed bunny she had kept for as ever since before she can even remember.

"Leave her alone, Britt." Darla said.

Anne-Marie felt a little bad, she then put her bunny back in her bag.

There was another little girl who came in with low pigtails.

"Penny!" Darla called to her adoptive cousin.

"Darla!" Penny called back.

The two ran into each other and hugged each other.

"I didn't know you were coming here?" Darla said.

"My mom and daddy wanted to surprise both of us I guess." Penny giggled.

"This is now the best day ever." Darla smiled.

Penny smiled back.

"Guys, this is my cousin Penny." Darla introduced her friends to the former orphaned girl.

"Hey, haven't I seen you on TV about a missing diamond or something?" Amber asked the pigtailed girl.

"That's me." Penny smiled.

"If I were you, I would've kept that diamond." Brittany said, rather selfishly, unsurprisingly enough.

"Well, it wasn't mine to keep." Penny said.

"That must've been so scary with Madame Medusa." Eleanor said.

"Yeah, I don't know what I'd do if Bernard, Bianca, Cherry, and Atticus hadn't shown up..." Penny sighed in memory.

"They saved me too once," Robyn said. "Ya know, in a way, Cherry and Atticus helped all of us."

"I know they did for me." Darla smiled in agreement.

"Ahem!" Brittany cleared her throat.

The others looked to the auburn female chipmunk.

"Yes, Brittany?" Darla asked after a small sigh.

"What about me and every time I could have needed his help?!" Brittany asked.

"Oh, brother, won't this drama queen be quiet?" Patch whispered.

"Did you guys hear something?" Penny cleaned the inside of her ear, she could've sworn she heard someone else say something.

"Uh, nothing, nothing at all, let's just get ready." Darla told the other girls.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Brittany groaned.

Robyn sighed as she sat on the bed she claimed, then lay on her back with her hands behind her head and sighed as she stared up at the ceiling.

* * *

"Can we get out now?" Tom whispered.

"Come on, let's give it a try." Jerry whispered back.

"Then let's unzip this bag." Tom whispered.

"Okay, I'll do it." Jerry said.

"How come _you_ get to do it?" Tom growled.

"Because I'm smaller, that's why!" Jerry retorted with a pout.

"Oh, fine, just open up the bag so we can both breathe." Tom told him.

"Okay, here I go!" Jerry said as he then grabbed the zipper and started to pull it.

"Are you girls about done?" Kim poked her head into the bunk room.

"Are you almost out?" Tom asked.

"Almost... Got it..." Jerry sounded like he was straining. "Gaaaugh!"

The girls stood up and walked over to Kim. Patch poked his eyes out as he was still in Darla's backpack. And where he could see Robyn's bag opening up. Kim and the girls seemed to leave and close the door behind them as they filed out after the teenage hero.

* * *

Patch then got further out of Darla's bag and then rushed over to Robyn's bag, then bit on the zipper and stepped back with it, only to make Tom and Jerry fall flat on the floor. "Ooh..." he slightly cringed for the cat and mouse. "You guys alright?"

"How'd you know it was us?" Jerry asked.

"Because I know you guys wouldn't go anywhere without Robyn." Patch smirked.

"Yeah, well, you usually go with Atticus." Tom said.

"Darla talked me into coming," Patch explained. "Besides, it might be good for her, I got her to make friends with Robyn."

"Ohh, so that was your handiwork." Jerry smirked.

Patch chuckled. "You could say that."

"Sneaky, yet affective." Tom smiled.

"Why, thank you." Patch said.

"Aw, no!" Jerry groaned. "We're stuck in here now, they closed the door on us and we have no way out until a human comes back!"

"Or don't we?" Patch smirked as he stood up on two legs and walked over to the door.

"Since when have you been able to walk on two feet?" Tom asked.

"Secret." Patch smirked as he then opened the door and creaked it open.

"We'll figure that out later, but right now, let's get going." Jerry said.

"Right..." Patch moved back on his four legs since that was easier and quicker for him.

Tom and Jerry then followed after the puppy.

"So, where do we go now?" Tom asked.

"Hmm..." Patch looked around. "Maybe this way?" he then walked one way down the hallway.

* * *

There was an auditorium shown as a man who looked like a famed space captain with the kids in the audience as they were being welcomed into Space Camp.

"Young ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the International Space Camp, I am your host, Commander Bristle." the commander introduced.

Only Simon and Jeanette really clapped as they were truly more excited than the others.

"I can't believe I have to be tortured." Brittany whispered.

"Be nice." Eleanor shushed her sharply.

"Ahem..." the commander spoke again. "We here at the Space Camp promise that you kids can help be apart of the long-awaited Mars mission is ready to be launched with your assistance."

The scientists on the stage nodded to that.

"Ooh." Darla said, interested.

"This mission is being held to determined, to prove that there is no life on Mars," the commander then continued. "As you're all certainly aware, a mission at this expense is very... Expensive, we wouldn't just ship two knuckleheads to the planet Mars, no, sir! Hours of serious dedication go into this undertaking. And now, let me introduce our intrepid space travelers. The only men we could find who were bold enough to overlook... Umm... Certain shortcomings, and volunteer for this first-ever man mission to Mars, I give you, Majors Biff Phaser and Buzz Blisters!" he then clapped himself to welcome the astronauts going to the red planet.

The kids soon started to clap. Two adult men in spacesuits smiled and waved to the kids as they were summoned on the stage. Alvin and Brittany took out their ear buds and seemed to tune everything out with their music players.

 _'Are they serious?'_ Robyn thought to herself.

"Boys and girls, it's an honor to be with you here today about this myth of little green men in our Solar System..." one of the astronauts started.

Suddenly, there was a loud pound backstage and the curtain ripped and fell down. The kids clamored amongst each other, wondering what could've caused that. Suddenly, a dripping green figure emerged from the curtain and slowly walked over.

* * *

" **LITTLE GREEN MEN!** " Theodore cried out.

"What are you talking about, Theodore?" One of the dripping green figures asked.

"It knows my name..." Theodore shivered.

"N-Now, I'm sure there's a logical explanation for this..." Simon spoke up nervously.

"Guys, you don't have to be afraid." The dripping green figure said.

"Wait, I recognize that voice anywhere." Darla said.

The astronauts came from behind the scientists' desk and shivered like cowards.

"Aliens!" one scientist clapped. "Real aliens!"

"He-Llo," the captain spoke to the 'creature'. "Wel-Come to Earth."

"We hope, you have come, in peace." the scientist added in as he stood over to the 'alien'.

Robyn walked over with her hands on her hips as the paint slowly dripped off, revealing the cat, mouse, and dalmatian puppy. "Guys, what're you doing here?!"

"I, um, kind of asked Patch to come with me, but I have no idea what Tom or Jerry are doing here." Darla said.

"You knew?!" Robyn gaped at her new friend.

"Get 'em!" the captain told the astronauts and the scientist once they saw the trespassing cat, mouse, and puppy.

"Oh, no, wait!" Robyn cried, worried for her pets.

The four men then jumped in and started to attack on the animals, only for them to be attacked by Patch himself.

"Not on my watch, busters!" Patch growled.

Tom and Jerry innocently walked out of the fight cloud as Patch was taking care of them for wanting to hurt his friends. And where after a while, Patch walked off, catching up to his two friends after tying up the men.

* * *

"I am _so_ sorry!" Robyn said as Dr. Possible looked to her firmly for bringing her pets along. "I didn't know they were coming with me, honest!"

Rufus began to whisper something into Ron's ear.

"What's that, Rufus?" Ron listened to his naked mole rat.

Rufus began to whisper about him being allowed in camp and where pets were allowed in the camp.

"Um, hey, Dr. Possible." Ron came up to his best friend's father.

"Ronald, what is it?" Dr. Possible asked.

"Listen, uh, you know how you guys let Rufus in?" Ron asked as he held his estranged pet in the palm of his hand. "Well, I think you should let Robyn's pets stay too, ya know? It'd only be fair... I mean, I know they snuck in, but how much trouble can they be?"

Tom and Jerry were about to respond, but then their mouths were covered by Patch.

"Hmm..." Dr. Possible thought about it. "Well... Okay, but they better not cause any trouble."

"I promise sir, they won't be any trouble at all." Robyn promised.

"And the same goes for your puppy, Darla." Dr. Possible said to Darla.

"He won't be any trouble at all, sir." Darla promised.

"Just promise me." Dr. Possible said.

"We promise." Darla and Robyn replied.

"Very good..." Dr. Possible nodded.

"Um, can someone please untie us now?" One of the men asked.

"Uh, let me try something..." Kim walked over to help the men out.

"Okay, um, this meeting is dismissed," Dr. Possible said, then looked to the little kids. "You're all free to go."

* * *

The kids all then left the room.

"That was close..." Penny said to Darla and Robyn. "That must've been kinda scary."

"Not really." Darla said.

"More surprisingly honestly." Robyn added in.

"I just hope you guys don't get in trouble." Penny said.

"I'm sure we won't." Darla said.

"We're sorry, Robyn, we just didn't wanna be away from you for a week." Jerry said to the girl.

"Yeah, can you forgive us?" Tom added in with a begging look in his eyes.

Robyn sighed. "You guys..."

"We really are sorry." Tom frowned.

Robyn sighed. "What am I going to do with you guys?"

"I'll keep them in line." Patch said.

"Thanks, Patch." Robyn smiled to the puppy.

"No problem." Patch smiled back.

"Oh, great, more animals..." Brittany groaned.

"Uh, Brittany, you're a chipmunk..." Darla reminded.

"You know what I mean!" Brittany folded her arms.

"We are house broken." Patch told her.

"Whatever, just stay out of my stuff and I won't make you all into purses." Brittany threatened.

Tom and Jerry firmly frowned to her.

"We won't bother you." Patch said.

"You better not..." Brittany firmly glared to the puppy. "Or else."

"Trust me, I've faced things worse than you; I think I'll survive if we ever bother you." Patch said.

"Hmph!" Brittany pouted firmly.

"Bite her." Tom whispered to Patch.

"No, no, no." Jerry disagreed to that.

"No, Tom, I won't bite her." Patch whispered back.

"Dang." Tom snapped his paw in defeat.

Patch and Jerry sighed to him.

* * *

"Okay, kids, we have a while until you all have dinner, so you can finish getting ready in your rooms while the scientists work on the mission for the astronauts to go to Mars." Dr. Possible told the kids.

"I wish we could go in..." Simon said.

"Oh, yes, that'd be so perfect..." Jeanette added.

This gave Alvin an idea which was always never a good thing.

"Uh, guys?" Theodore spoke up. "Alvin's getting that look in his eyes... I don't like it..."

"This can't end well." Simon agreed.

Penny, Amber, and Anne-Marie backed up slightly, afraid to be apart of this with the red clap male chipmunk.

"Don't worry, this time, my plan is going to work." Alvin smiled.

"Where have I heard that one before?" Jeanette mumbled.

"No, this time it really will work and this plan includes all our friends." Alvin said as he looked over to Robyn, Darla, Penny, Amber, Anne-Marie, Patch, Tom, and Jerry.

"Why do I feel like htis is going to end badly?" Anne-Marie asked.

"Probably because it will..." Brittany rolled her sapphire eyes.

"No, it won't; because we're going to be a part of the mission to Mars." Alvin said.

"Uh, Alvin, I don't think that's a good idea, I mean, we're only kids..." Darla said.

"Not unless we sneak into the rocket ship before the astronauts do." Alvin told her.

"And just how do you plan to do that when no one's looking?" Simon folded his arms at his mischievous brother.

"Leave that to me," Alvin smirked. "Space Camp just got a load more exciting!"

"Oh, boy." Patch groaned.

"Okay, here's what they do." Alvin said before huddling with the other kids and told them all about his plan about them going to Mars as well to make this week away from home to be a lot more exciting.

This plan of Alvin's began to sound like it would work and not in a way that all of his plans worked. The others then nodded to him and were going to listen to him as this plan kind of sounded promising.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Meanwhile, in Cherry's backyard..._**

There was upbeat music playing as Cherry wore a black suit with black shoes, a red tie, and wore her hair in a ponytail as she was moving boxes around with one that looked like a rocket ship.

"Okay, all I need now is a partner..." Cherry hummed to herself.

"Will I do?" A familiar boy voice asked.

Cherry looked around for the source of the voice. And where she saw Casper. "Whoa!" she then jumped back.

Casper giggled. "Sorry, Cherry..."

"Casper, what're you doing here?" Cherry asked. "Shouldn't you be scaring people by accident while trying to make friends?"

"I wanted to visit you." Casper smiled.

"Well... Okay..." Cherry shrugged. "Atticus is probably with Mo anyway, Darla's gone to Space Camp."

"Cool, um, who's Darla?" Casper asked.

"Oh, you haven't met her," Cherry just remembered that. "Darla is Atticus's little sister, we met her in Hollywood."

"I didn't know Atticus had a little sister and what do you mean you met her in Hollywood?" Casper asked.

"Long story, but Darla was adopted," Cherry explained. "She was actually a child movie star and when her career was destroyed, she had nowhere else to live or had anybody to go to, so Atticus took her in to live with him and his family."

"Oh." Casper now understood.

"Yeah." Cherry nodded to that.

"So, anyway, will I do as a partner?" Casper asked.

"Probably..." Cherry shrugged. "This trick is kinda complicated for someone who walks through walls..."

"Oh, I guess that would make it complicated." Casper said.

"I guess you could watch for now." Cherry suggested.

Casper nodded and took a seat. "So, uh, how have you been since we met Wendy and defeated Desmond Spellman?"

"Oh, same old same old..." Cherry shrugged. "How's your uncles?"

"Same thing, only they do write to Wendy's aunts from time to time." Casper said.

"So, I guess it worked when we played matchmaker, huh?" Cherry chuckled.

"Yes, yes, it did." Casper smiled.

"Blast off!" Cherry chuckled as she checked out the rocket box to the friendly ghost.

* * *

Atticus and Mo were sitting on the Brown porch swing together and gently swinging as they held each other's hands.

"How do you think Patch and Darla are doing?" Mo asked.

"I'm sure Darla's getting well-adjusted now," Atticus said. "I'm really trying to make her into a nice little girl so she can make friends that she deserves."

"And you are doing a great job." Mo smiled at her boyfriend.

Atticus smiled back.

"I've starting calling my brother 'JJ'," Mo said. "You know... Like Jim Junior."

"That's cool." Atticus smiled.

"Yeah, I thought it'd be a nice little nickname for him." Mo smiled back.

"And I think it's a fitting nickname." Atticus smiled.

Mo smiled back. "Sometimes I wonder what my life would be like without you... Probably very dark and empty."

"Well, luckily, you won't have to experience that." Atticus said.

Mo looked thankful. "Thank you so much."

"Don't mention it." Atticus smiled.

Mo flopped her arms around him and gave him a hug. Atticus hugged her back; holding back some of his strength, so he wouldn't break any bones. Mo seemed to lightly hum in the hug.

"Are you humming?" Atticus asked with a small smirk.

"I'm easy like Sunday morning~" Mo smirked back.

"I'll take that as a yes." Atticus smirked back.

Mo giggled as she nuzzled against him slightly. Atticus nuzzled against her slightly back. Mo smiled dreamily up to him as she looked like she was really in love with him. Atticus looked the same way as he looked down at Mo and with nothing else to think of what to do, he flexed one of his muscles for her. Mo giggled to him. Just to humor him Mo decided to feel Atticus's muscles and even decided to squeeze them even if they did feel like steel.

* * *

Atticus laughed. "You like that?"

"Very much, yes." Mo giggled.

Atticus continued to flex his muscles, making it feel like to Mo like they were bouncing. "Ever wanted to fly?" he then asked with a smirk.

"Mm-hmm~..." Mo smiled up.

"How'd you like that day to be today?" Atticus offered.

"Oh, Atticus~..." Mo cooed.

"I mean it." Atticus said before standing up, offering his hand to her.

Mo stood up next to him and of course, took his hands in return. Atticus soon walked off the porch with her.

"Would you like to be carried while flying in the air?" Atticus asked. "Or flying in the air while holding hands?"

"Carried for now..." Mo said.

"You should've been in Never Land with us..." Atticus carried her like a bride which made him think of how Peter Pan held Wendy like that before flying off with her and they went back home after defeating Captain Hook and the pirates.

"I really wish I could've gone with you." Mo agreed.

"Well then, up we go." Atticus smiled as he jumped up and flew up into the sky.

* * *

Mo smiled as they were now flying through the air and it felt like a dream. "Oh, I wish I had wings..."

"Who knows? Maybe some day you will..." Atticus smiled back. "Hold on tight! Whoa!"

The two laughed as they were now flying through the air.

"Let me be your wings~" Atticus started to sing to Mo. "Let me be your only love... Let me take you far beyond the stars~"

Atticus soon flew above some clouds and where Mo bent down and began to put her hand through one of them, letting it glide over it.

"Let me be your wings~" Atticus continued to sing to Mo. "Let me lift you high above... Everything we're dreaming of will soon be ours... Anything that you desire... Anything at all... Everyday I'll take you higher... And I'll never let you fall~"

Mo smiled dreamily as she felt like a princess in a fairy tale despite being a tomboy, but she did not care, she was falling in love with Atticus, so this felt like just the perfect day in her broken at first life.

"Let me be your wings~" Atticus continued to sing to Mo. "Leave behind the world you know... For another world of wondrous things... We'll see the universe... And dance on Saturn's rings... Fly with me and I will be your wings~"

* * *

"She's gonna marry that boy, huh, Mama?" a kitten asked his alley cat mother.

"Um, perhaps." the alley cat mother shrugged.

* * *

"Anything that you desire... Anything at all... Everyday I'll take you higher... And I'll never let you fall~" Atticus smiled down to Mo as he carried her through the sky.

"You will be my wings~" Mo started to sing. "You will be my only love... Wondrous things are sure to happen~"

"We'll see the universe... And dance on Saturn's rings~" Atticus and Mo sang as a duet.

The two continued to fly until they were on their way back to the front porch.

"Heaven isn't too far, Heaven is where you are, Stay with me, And let me be your wings!~" Atticus and Mo finished as they looked into each other's eyes with joyful smiles.

They both ended the song with them both kissing each other on the lips. Sparks were flying and both had their very own fireworks as they were very much in love with each other. At least this wasn't the first kiss and Atticus wasn't a warlock, otherwise, Mo would be turned into a frog.

* * *

"I'm so lucky." Mo smiled.

"No, I think I'm the lucky one." Atticus insisted.

"Well, you are the strongest male Wiccan." Mo teased playfully.

"Heh... It's a living..." Atticus smirked.

"Oh, where have you been all my life?" Mo sighed.

"I guess fate was being a bit cruel before bringing us together." Atticus smiled.

"How romantically dreary..." Mo smiled back up to him.

Atticus kissed her gently, then put his hand in his pocket as he saw he had a text. "Cherry wants to show us a magic show later on if we aren't too busy."

"Aww, she wants human contact." Mo cooed to her boyfriend's best friend reaching out for friends for a change.

"So, what do you say?" Atticus asked.

"Let's go, I'm curious since I didn't get to go to Las Vegas with you guys." Mo said.

"I know two ways to get there; teleport or flight." Atticus told her.

"How about we try teleportation?" Mo suggested. "We'll switch so one way doesn't get boring all the time, I mean, I'm amazed you can fly, but just think if we had children who could fly all the time."

Atticus chuckled. "We could save money from them going on the school bus every morning."

Mo laughed at that possibility. After a little while, the two of them teleported to Cherry's house.


	10. Chapter 10

Cherry had her hands in her pockets as she was wearing her suit, looking like Penn from Las Vegas, which was the idea since she had long hair, wore nail polish, and wore glasses. She was then startled when Atticus and Mo appeared, teleporting in.

"Hey, Cherry!" Atticus called.

"Dont' do that..." Cherry panted as she held her chest with her heart now racing.

"Sorry." Atticus and Mo said.

"Better be..." Cherry folded her arms. "Five bucks each."

" **FIVE BUCKS?!** " Atticus and Mo asked.

"No money, no entry." Cherry smirked.

Atticus and Mo groaned before handing Cherry five dollars each from them both. Cherry collected the money and laughed. Atticus and Mo rolled their eyes before taking their seats.

Cherry came backstage to a boy with short blonde hair in a gray suit with a blue tie. "You ready?"

"I sure am." The boy smiled.

"Okay, here we go!" Cherry called.

* * *

Suddenly the upbeat music started as the curtains drew back to show Cherry and the boy were dancing together. The boy then went behind a rocket ship box.

"Blast Off!" the boy poked his head out.

Cherry then started to rearrange the box and made the boy's body parts appear other ways, such as his legs dancing from a different set with his head severed and his hand waving separately.

"Wow." Mo said, surprised.

Atticus laughed a little as they watched. Soon the rocket came back on top and the act finished. Atticus and Mo clapped as Cherry and the boy bowed for them.

"Do you think either of them recognizes me?" The boy asked through his teeth quietly.

"Hard to say..." Cherry replied.

"Who is that?" Mo asked her boyfriend.

"I think I know..." Atticus seemed to smirk.

"Really? Who is it?" Mo asked.

Atticus stood up before answering. "It's great to see you again, Casper." he then said to the boy.

"Aww..." the boy pouted before becoming the friendliest ghost anyone could ever know. "What gave it away?"

"The color of your eyes." Atticus said.

"Shoot..." Casper chuckled. "Anyway, I hear you have a little sister in Space Camp."

"Yep," Atticus smiled proudly. "She'll be gone for a week."

"A whole week?" Casper asked. "Well at least she has Patch to be with her along with some friends."

"You ever go to Space Camp, Casper?" Mo asked.

The ghost merely shrugged. "I dunno."

"I guess some memories from your past are still a little vague." Atticus said.

"It happens..." Casper replied.

"Do ghosts forget about their lives as time goes by?" Mo asked.

"That's what he told us..." Cherry nodded.

"The only thing really clear was about how I died." Casper replied.

"That sounds so sad." Mo frowned.

"It is..." Casper had to admit. "I wanted to become a real boy and become my friend Kat's boyfriend, but she really needed her father, after all, she already lost her mother."

"That was very kind of you." Mo smiled.

Casper smiled back.

"But wait, how are you a real boy when you're a ghost?" Atticus asked before getting an idea who helped him become a real boy.

"Someone gave me a helping hand." Casper said.

"Too bad it doesn't last a while though." Cherry said, remembering that Casper was a human boy also for Kat's school dance.

"Not unless we give him a little magic." Atticus said, making his book of spells appear.

Casper blinked in surprise of the spell book.

Cherry looked over his shoulder. "I wish I was a witch."

"I thought you were." Atticus smirked playfully.

Cherry growled and shook her fists like she wanted to hurt him right there and then.

Atticus began to look through his spell book until he stopped at a certain page. "Here we go, ghost to real person spell." he then said.

"Wow, I can become a real boy!" Casper beamed.

"But where will he live?" Cherry asked.

"That's a good point..." Casper had to admit.

"Why not with my family?" Atticus asked. "I always did want a brother."

"I wouldn't be a bother?" Casper asked.

"Why would you think that?" Atticus asked. "You're very friendly and you always like making friends."

"Well, I have always wanted a brother of my own..." Casper seemed to agree.

"And then, after turning you into a real boy; I'll give incredible strength, so you won't get hurt when we wrestle." Atticus smiled.

"It seems to be the way the males in his family bond." Mo said.

"Why don't you just run away and join the WWE, Atticus?" Cherry nearly scoffed at her best friend's mannerisms.

"Okay." Casper smiled at Atticus.

Atticus smiled back.

"Oh, brother..." Cherry mumbled.

* * *

A clock began to toll the same way it did as a warning for Cinderella, Atticus, and Cherry.

"We gotta move!" Cherry seemed to have Cinderella flashbacks. "The carriage is about to turn back into a pumpkin and the horses are gonna be mice! AAAAAUGH!"

"After the last few tolls, Casper was back to being a ghost, but wouldn't be a ghost for long.

"Okay, Atticus; I'm ready." Casper smiled.

Cherry began to hyperventilate.

"Hang on," Atticus handed her a paper bag to breathe in and out of. "Cherry, Cherry, Cherry, it's over... We're not orphans with Cinderella anymore... We live with our own families and we have our own lives while Cinderella lives happily ever after with the prince and she's following her heart and doing things her own way in the palace now..."

Cherry started to slowly calm down then.

"Good girl, good girl." Atticus said, gently patting her on the back.

Cherry then settled down and took a glass of water. "Okay... I'm better..."

"Uh, is she okay?" Mo was disturbed slightly.

"Yeah, just a sudden flashback," Atticus said before going back to Casper. "Now, back to the spell."

Casper smiled with his eyes closed, ready to become a real boy. Mo and Cherry stepped back so any affects of the spell wouldn't affect them.


	11. Chapter 11

Back at the Space Camp, the kids were now eating their dinner with was mostly mushed up food with glasses of Tang which was told what the astronauts are and drank while on missions.

"Wow, this food is interesting." Alvin said.

"Better than the porridge that I used to eat for supper at the orphanage." Penny said.

"So, you all remember the plan, right?" Alvin whispered to the ones that only knew the plan.

"Right." the others nodded.

"When do we put it into action then, Alvin?" Anne-Marie asked after she took a sip of her juice.

"Yeah, when?" Jerry whispered.

"When I say." Alvin reminded them.

"Alright." Tom whispered with a shrug.

Robyn shared some of the food with her cat and mouse. Jerry sighed, it wasn't cheese, but he might as well try it. Tom felt the same way as it wasn't fish.

"I'm not eating it." Patch said before using his magic to make a steak appear.

Tom and Jerry pouted.

Patch smiled and moaned as he ate his steak in delight. "Oh, I love being a familiar now." He soon noticed he was being unfair so he decided to use his magic to make cheese appear for Jerry and a salmon to appear for Tom.

"Thanks, Patch!" Tom and Jerry beamed.

Patch smiled back and went back to eating his delicious steak. Tom and Jerry began to enjoy their own food.

"This better work, Alvin..." Brittany glared to her male counterpart, referring to his plan.

"Trust me, it will." Alvin said.

"It actually does sound promising, knowing Alvin, of course." Jeanette had to agree.

"Mm-hmm..." Simon nodded.

"See? Even Jeanette and Simon agree the plan will work." Alvin said.

"I guess..." Brittany sighed.

This caused for Alvin to smile smugly, knowing that his plan would work.

"I overheard the scientists," Jerry said as he took out a water dropper. "Check this out." he then zipped over to Robyn's tray and dropped the water.

As though by magic, the mushy food became a pepperoni pizza.

"We definitely are gonna have to bring plenty of water with us." Patch said.

"Mm-hmm, sorry, I just remembered this." Jerry smirked.

"Hurry up and eat, guys, so we can make it to Mars." Alvin told the others.

They all did just that. The kids then put their trays away for them to be washed and they were all now following after Alvin.

* * *

"But first, before the rocket ship, we need space suits." Alvin said.

"I just wish they made those things more stylish." Brittany commented.

"Wish and shall receive." Patch smiled as he used his magic to make each of them a space suit stylish to their needs.

"All right!" Brittany cheered.

The others were surprised and amazed at Patch's abilities.

"You're welcome." Patch told them all.

"This is so cool." Tom smiled.

"This is one step for Space Campers and one giant leap for future astronauts!" Patch smiled back.

"Why don't these have any air tanks?" Jerry asked.

"That's the best part, these space suits give us the ability to breath in space." Patch smiled.

"What?" the others asked.

"You guys ever see the shows or movies where they go into space without helmets?" Patch prompted. "Well, I thought that'd be a lot better than what they usually do with people like Buzz Aldrin and Neil Armstrong."

"What about Captain Charles T. Baker?" Brittany sighed dreamily with her hands together. "He's so dreamy~"

"Oh, brother." Alvin rolled his eyes.

"Now, where do we go?" Robyn asked.

"This way." Alvin led the way.

"When he says that, should we be worried or relieved?" Robyn asked.

"Normally worried, trust me." Simon released a long-suffering sigh due to how Alvin could be most of the time.

"I am suddenly having second thoughts." Robyn said.

"That's normal." Simon could relate.

"Come on, guys, hurry up." Alvin said.

Simon sighed as he then forced himself to follow his brother. The rest of them soon followed. Anne-Marie sighed as she was without her bunny and felt a little insecure. Patch used his magic and instantly Anne-Marie's bunny was in her arms.

"Bunny!" Anne-Marie beamed and hugged her stuffed animal with a peaceful smile and nuzzled it instantly.

Brittany was about to say that Anne-Marie was acting like a baby, but her mouth instantly got covered. Patch smiled to Anne-Marie, before glaring to Brittany.

"Thank you, Patch." Anne-Marie smiled.

"You're very welcome, Anne-Marie." Patch smiled back.

"Alright, in we go." Alvin said.

The kids and animals then rushed together to get on board.

* * *

"We're in." Alvin smiled.

"And it begins..." Brittany mumbled.

"I can already hear Dave's famous word." Simon sighed.

"This can't end well for anybody." Theodore agreed.

"With how Alvin's plans work, this will most likely not end well." Patch said.

"Mm-hmm..." Brittany rolled her eyes again.

The rest of the time in the rocket ship was quiet.

"Oh, I hope this works..." Jerry whispered as they hid inside.

"I'm sure it will." Tom whispered.

* * *

After a little while, the astronauts were making their way for the ship, unknowing that there were kids on board with them.

 _'Alright, they're getting on.'_ Darla thought to herself.

The countdown started as the spacemen were ready and before everyone knew it, they were blasting off right for outer space.

"Hang on!" Patch told the kids, Tom, and Jerry.

"I should've packed a lunch or two..." Theodore pouted.

"I should've baked a lunch or two." Eleanor agreed.

Patch showed them the dehydrated food they had and the water they brought.

"Oh, yeah!" Theodore got excited.

"Let's not get greedy now." Amber warned the youngest chipmunk, knowing he had the biggest appetite.

"Okay, I won't." Theodore said.

"Good boy," Amber smiled. "You remind me so much of Rolly."

"I do?" Theodore smiled.

"Oh, yes, very much." Amber gently ruffled up his hair.

Patch chuckled in agreement.

"So should we move around?" Anne-Marie asked.

"Not just yet," Simon advised. "When we get into orbit, we'll lose gravity and we'll accelerate with the weightlessness and-"

The others stared at him blankly.

"We'll float like angels or ghosts." Jeanette narrowed her eyes with a sigh to dumb it down for them.

"Ohh." The others said, now understanding.

Simon and Jeanette sighed to them.

"Well, when should we expect to be floating?" Alvin asked.

"There should be an alarm that'll go off to let us know that the gravity will be off." Jeanette replied.

"Great." Jerry smiled.

"I wonder if I can chase you in zero gravity." Tom smirked to his mouse friend.

"Maybe." Jerry smirked back.

"There goes Earth." Simon said.

The others looked out the window and saw their home planet was getting small as they were leaving it and were now in outer space.

"Wait, then we should be losing gravity." Patch said.

"Give it a minute, we'll know soon." Jeanette promised.

"Indeed." Simon agreed.

"Ugh..." Alvin groaned. "Well, it better get crackin'!"

"You can't force Mother Nature, Alvin..." Simon sighed to his brother.

* * *

Suddenly, they all felt squished and forced as the rocket was going further through space which made them feel extreme pressure. They looked to see that Jerry had accidentally pressed the light speed button.

"Jerry!" the others called.

"What?" Jerry groaned.

"You accidentally pressed the light speed button!" Patch told him.

"Oops, sorry!" Jerry yelped as he reached to turn it off.

"At least this will get us to Mars much faster!" Simon told them.

"I wonder if they'll want someone to be their long-lost princess..." Brittany cooed.

"Oh, Brittany, there's no such things as aliens." Robyn sighed.

"Agreed." Darla nodded.

After a while, they finally stopped.

Penny held her stomach as she took deep breaths. "I've never felt this sick before..."

"It happens, don't worry, you'll be fine once we land." Jeanette soothed.

"Let's see how the astronauts are doing." Patch said.

"We might get in trouble if they see us!" Theodore yelped slightly.

Patch quietly opened a door that led to the control room and where luckily for them; the two astronauts were fighting each other like complete idiots. He then looked back, very unimpressed and so did the kids who seemed more mature than the astronauts right about now.

* * *

"I think we're okay." Patch whispered before shutting the door.

"Wonder what they're fighting about?" Robyn thought out loud.

"Maybe why the other didn't stop the rocket ship while the other was outside fixing something of the ship." Patch guessed.

"It's only logical." Simon nearly deadpanned.

They then over heard something else going on inside the control room, telling them it must have been a call from Earth.

"Um... Hello...?" Jeanette pushed one of the buttons to answer the call. "This is Jeanette Miller, who is this?"

 ** _"What the? How did you kids get on that ship?"_ ** The commander asked.

"Uhh... Funny story about that, Mr. Commander, sir..." Simon chuckled nervously.

 _ **"Wait, how did you kids get on the rocket ship?"** _ The scientist, Dr. Possible, Kim Possible, and Ron Stoppable asked as they looked to see the kids were on the rocket ship too.

The other kids smiled nervously.

"Before you say anything else, it was all _his_ idea!" Brittany said while pointing to Alvin.

"Gee, thanks for having my back, Britt." Alvin groaned.

"Well, it was all your idea!" Brittany glared.

"Well, you didn't have to come!" Alvin glared back.

" _ **QUIET!**_ " The commander yelled even if he didn't mean to.

The kids yelped and shivered slightly.

 ** _"We can't let them stay up there, they're only kids!"_** Dr. Possible said to the Commander.

"No, please, sir, let us be a part of the mission to Mars, please." Robyn begged.

 ** _"Nonsense, you're only children, you could get hurt."_** The Commander spoke up.

"No, we won't." Robyn said.

"She's right, sir, because me, Tom, and Jerry will make sure that none of them get hurt." Patch said.

 ** _"It might be dangerous and we can't afford if you kids get in trouble, besides, you don't even have proper space suits."_** the commander replied.

"Oh, trust me, I got that covered." Patch smirked.

* * *

"Well, alright, but just to be safe; we're going to send my daughter and Ronald up into space to watch over you kids." Dr. Possible told them.

"Wait, what?!" Ron's eyes widened about being sent up to space.

"We won't disappoint you, Dad." Kim smiled.

"Uh, yeah, you got it Mr. Dr. P..." Ron smiled nervously.

"I certainly hope so." Dr. Possible nodded to the two teenagers.

"Uh, KP, you sure about this?" Ron asked his best friend since Pre-K.

"Yes, Ron, I'm sure." Kim smiled.

"Oh, man..." Ron moaned in dismay.

Rufus crawled out of Ron's pocket and appeared in the palm of his hand as he saluted Kim as he was going to be apart of this as well like their many other missions despite being only a rodent.

* * *

"Alright, everyone; let's get our space suits on." Patch smiled.

"This is like Star Trek in a way." Eleanor said once she had her color-coordinated outfit with the others as they were going to be given the rare ability to breathe in outer space with Patch's help.

After the astronauts left the rocket ship, the kids and pets followed after. One astronaut had a hard time opening the door and even tried pounding on it.

"Uh, sir?" Jeanette spoke up.

"Oh, what is it now?" the astronaut asked.

Jeanette pointed to the latched lock that had the door locked and kept it from being opened.

"Oh, I knew that." The astronaut said before unlatching the latched lock.

The door was then open and they were on the red planet in their solar system.


	12. Chapter 12

"Well, here we are," one astronaut said to the other. "The first men on Mars."

The two astronauts then danced in victory because they were about to go down in history.

"Ahem!" Alvin cleared his throat.

"Tom? Jerry?" Robyn called for her pets.

"Right here." Tom and Jerry said from outside the rocket.

"Ah, there you are, I thought maybe you guys got in another chase." Robyn smiled to them.

The astronauts started to complain how Mars looked nothing like they imagined and didn't see any little green men and how they were looking forward to battling monsters.

"Oh, brother." Penny sighed to their aspirations.

"Come on, guys, let's leave these two and explore." Alvin whispered.

The others actually agreed with Alvin and they decided to explore.

* * *

"Captain's Log," Simon spoke up like they were on their very own science fiction television show. "We've come to the fourth planet from the sun, also known as the red planet of Mars."

"We have boldly gone where none of us have gone before." Jeanette joined him with a dreamy smile.

"I can't believe this is actually happening." Robyn smiled.

"Tell me about it..." Anne-Marie agreed as she held her bunny close for comfort.

"Look, it's the Mars Rover!" Amber pointed to a vehicle nearby on the planet.

"Cool!" Darla smiled. "Oh, I wish I had a camera."

Patch hummed as he then decided to use his magic and held out a camera for her.

"Oh, thanks!" Darla beamed as she took the camera and started to take pictures.

There was then a tiny green woman who had a gun and was holding it out to the 'trespassers'.

"Wait everyone, I hear something." Patch said as he could hear tiny foot steps.

* * *

The others stopped. Patch sniffed and jumped up slightly and turned sharply to see the tiny female alien. There appeared to be canine snarling and barking as the alien seemed to have a companion who looked deathly toward the Earth creatures.

"Wait, are you two Martians?" Patch asked curious.

"Why, yes, we are," the female martian replied, seeming to have been able to speak English somehow, then scolded her pet. "Fou-Fou, NO!"

"Wait, you can speak English?" Darla asked.

"Incredible..." Simon felt blown away by that factoid.

There was then humming heard and the kids and animals looked to see more martians were coming their way with weapons. The aliens screamed in horror of the Earth creatures, but held their weapons securely.

"It's very rude to point laser guns at strangers!" the female alien scolded her comrades.

"Oh, this is so cool!" Darla smiled before taking pictures of the Martians.

"I think you should stop for a minute." Amber suggested.

Darla pouted, but then stopped.

A bigger, though still small Maritain, walked over and the others bowed to him. "Peep, what have you found?" he asked the female, revealing her name.

"What do you make of these strange creatures, Grob?" the female asked him.

The alien took out a magnifying glass and examined the Earthlings like they were the strange ones.

"We're Earthlings and Earth creatures from the planet Earth." Alvin said.

"Can we eat them, Grob?" one martian asked, rubbing his hands together while hungrily licking his lips.

"Why, with the right sauce, they would make fine five course meals for His Martian Majesty." the other martian agreed.

"No, you fools, look closer," Grob told them as he examined Jerry the most. "Does he not look like the familiar figure from the scrolls?"

"Who me?" Jerry asked.

"Who is it?" Penny asked.'

"Why, it's believed he will be the one who will bring great wisdom to our people," one martian replied.

"Uh, I don't think so," Peep said to him before smiling to the mouse. "I think this one's just a cute alien."

Jerry seemed to smile bashfully at her.

"Iffin' he is, that means that the prophecies are right," the other martian remarked about Jerry being their long-lost idol. "What joy and these others must be his followers!"

"At last, The Great Gloop has come!" Grob praised.

"If so, we must take him back to the palace to show him!" the one martian proposed.

"Umm, yeah, I'm not exactly sure if he-" Peep tried.

However, the other martians ignored her and started to bow and worship Jerry.

"What's this 'Great Gloop'?" Jerry asked.

"You are of course!" Grob said like it was obvious. "We must take you to the King Thingg!"

"And so we shall." the other martian said as the other one and him were now coming to the mouse to carry him over to their kingdom.

"You mind telling us what this is all about?" Patch whispered to the female Martian.

"Apparently Grob believes that your companion is our long-lost idol who's going to save our species." Peep replied.

"Seriously?" Patch whispered.

"Yeah, I don't believe it either." Peep had to agree.

"Well, at least nothing bad has happened." Alvin smiled nervously.

"Come, we have gone too far," Grob proclaimed. "We have time to lose!" he then realized what he said. "I mean, come, we have far to go and no time to lose."

"That's better!" one martian walked ahead.

"This is going to be a long walk." Jerry said.

Grob pushed a button and made a royal and levitating seat appear for Jerry to sit on while they would take him to their king.

"I could get used to this." Jerry smiled.

"Not again..." Robyn groaned as this made her think of the adventure they had with her Uncle Chip's Magic Ring.

"Oh, brother." Patch groaned.

"I feel ya." Robyn agreed.

They all then suddenly froze once they heard a screeching noise and looked up to see a mutant bird flying over.

* * *

"What the heck is that thing?!" Alvin asked.

"I have never see anything like that before..." Anne-Marie ducked down nervously.

"Neither have I." Simon and Jeanette said.

The bird swooped down and grabbed Jerry and Peep in its talons and flew off with a screech.

"Hoopsnabbles!" Grob yelped. "It's snatched The Great Gloop and Peep!"

"We gotta save them!" Robyn told them.

"We'll handle this, aliens." Grob told her as he and the other martians then flew off on their jet-packs.

Fou-Fou hopped onto the levitating throne and flew up with them.

"Guys, on here; I think our weight is lighter." Theodore said.

"It is, Theodore, in fact, gravity is much different on space than it is on Earth," Simon replied. "We become weightless."

"So then, what are we doing down here when we should start jumping to rescue Jerry and Peep from that thing?" Alvin replied.

The others then followed after the aliens of this planet. Unfortunately for them; the astronauts had left before they met the Martians and where Tom had somehow wondered off without them noticing. The martians started to shoot at the bird-like creature as it held Jerry and Peep captive.

* * *

"Don't worry, you guys, we're on our way!" Patch called out as he and the others were jumping.

Grob warned the martians to be careful until the bird started to squeeze out projectiles from its behind and squashed them. Patch grabbed the bird after jumping so high due to the gravity and began to drag it down. The bird squawked as it was forced to let go of the female martian and male mouse. Grob caught Peep and Jerry before they could fall while Patch handled the bird. Patch began to tie up the bird so it wouldn't cause any trouble for anyone.

The bird then used its arms in its eye sockets to pick up its eyes and put them back as they fell with him and Patch. After tying it all up, Patch placed the bird on a rock pillar. Jerry and Peep were still falling and bounced against the mushrooms before falling on the levitating throne. Jerry fell first and caught Peep in his arms as she fell with him.

* * *

"You saved me!" Peep beamed before giving a thankful kiss to the mouse.

This caused for Jerry to blush.

"Sorry about that, Great Gloop." Grob bowed to the mouse.

"Uh, no worries," Jerry replied. "Let's go see this king of yours, huh?"

And so, they began to continue their way.

"I wonder how Atticus, Mo, and Cherry are doing." Darla said.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Meanwhile, back with Atticus, Mo, Cherry, and Casper as the wiccan boy finished reciting the spell..._**

Cherry, Atticus, and Mo flinched slightly as there was a golden glow that came around Casper and it disappeared.

"Well, how do I look?" Casper asked.

Cherry took out a mirror. "Tell me this, can you see yourself?"

Casper looked into the mirror and saw his actual reflection.

"It worked!" Atticus beamed.

"Of course it did..." Cherry said. "So once again, the day is saved, thanks to Atticus."

"Thank you so much, Atticus." Casper smiled.

"No problem." Atticus smiled back.

"So thoughtful." Mo beamed.

"So, Cherry, should we do the next magic act?" Casper asked.

"I suppose we could, hang on a sec." Cherry said, then looked to her other friends as she went off with the former ghost boy to get ready for the next trick.

Atticus and Mo both then returned to their seats, waiting for the next magic act.

"How long have you been so sweet and helpful?" Mo asked.

"For as long as before I can even remember," Atticus smiled. "I just wish we could've known each other sooner... Especially at the Ball with Cinderella."

"That just sounds so romantic," Mo commented. "I wish we could've been there together too."

"Well, maybe the next time Cinderella has a royal ball; you can be my date to it." Atticus smiled.

"I'd love that..." Mo smiled back.

Cherry and Casper came back and Casper appeared to have sunglasses now.

"So, what's the next trick?" Atticus asked.

"Never mind all that, I'm gonna let you pick a card from one I pick myself, tell me when to stop shuffling." Cherry said as she started to shuffle the cards while Casper stood next to her.

"Um, okay, uh, stop." Atticus said.

Cherry then stopped and showed the card which was the three of clubs and she looked away. "Memorize the card."

"Okay." Atticus said, memorizing the card as the Ace of Diamonds.

Cherry shuffled the deck, then took out the Queen of Hearts. "Is that your card?"

"Nope." Atticus shook his head.

Cherry shuffled again and took out the Six of Spades. "Is that your card?"

"Nuh-uh." Atticus shook his head.

Cherry shuffled more and showed other cards, purposely getting them wrong. "Huh, that's weird, Casper, check this out, take off those sunglasses so you can see better."

Casper took off his sunglasses to show the number three in one eye and a club in the other to show the right card number and suit.

"Is _that_ your card?" Cherry then asked with a smirk.

"Uh, no." Atticus said as an anime breeze suddenly blew past Cherry.

Cherry narrowed her eyes. "Yes, it is, it has to be, it's the three of clubs, it's ALWAYS the three of clubs!"

"No, this time it was the Ace of Diamonds." Atticus said.

" **LIAR!** " Cherry shook her fist.

"I'm not lying." Atticus said.

"You are!" Cherry argued as Casper started to hold her back. "It's the three of clubs, I tell you, it's all part of the trick!"

"Oh, brother." Atticus rolled his eyes.

Cherry threw down her deck of cards and folded her arms with a mumbling pout. "Stupid Atticus, ruined my trick..."

Atticus grabbed the deck before showing her the card that was actually the one he memorized.

"You ruined my trick!" Cherry pulled on her hair. "It's supposed to be the three of clubs!"

"How did I ruin your trick?" Atticus asked.

Cherry tried to think up a good comeback. "Hmph..." she then pouted in defeat.

"Practice makes perfect." Mo said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Cherry said.

Atticus checked his phone to see he had an incoming call, then answered it. "Hello?"

 ** _"Atticus, darling, have you heard from Darla?"_** Emily asked her son. **_"She hasn't called ever since she's been away."_**

"No, she hasn't called me yet." Atticus said.

 ** _"I'm a little worried..."_** Emily said on the other line. **_"She would've called us at least by now, you know how she gets in new social situations like this."_**

"Wait, Mom, don't you have that GPS app that tells you where she is?" Atticus asked.

 ** _"Ohh, yeah, I nearly forgot about that."_** Emily said.

"You're right about that though, that is odd for Darla," Atticus agreed. "I'm sure she's just hanging out with her new friends."

 ** _"But still, I better use the app just in case."_** Emily said about to hang up.

"Sure, call me back if anything changes, I'll keep my phone out." Atticus nodded.

* * *

Emily agreed, then hung up and she set up her GPS app to locate her youngest child. And where to her surprise the GPS showed her that Darla was not on Earth at all. "That can't be possible!"

Maisy yawned and stretched on the floor after napping in a fluff ball. "What's up?"

"According to my GPS App, Darla's not on Earth." Emily told the cat.

"Try expanding the location to outer space." Maisy said.

"That can't be possible though, she's just a child..." Emily pouted, but she did just that anyway.

And where to her surprise; the GPS showed that Darla was on...Mars. "Oh, my Lord..." she whispered.

"What? Where does it say she is?" Maisy asked.

"It says she's on the planet Mars." Emily replied, very spooked and surprised.

" **WHAT?!** How did she get on Mars?" Maisy asked.

"This has Alvin written all over it." Emily said.

"Alvin?" Maisy asked.

"Alvin Seville..." Emily sounded firm.

"Oh, I've heard about him..." Maisy said then. "um, what're you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna call Dave." Emily said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Atticus was now going to do his thing to Casper which was give him the same strength as him.

"I've heard about you doing this before, it sounds like a myth and a legend to have a strength boost from the one and only Atticus Fudo." Casper said as he was adjusting to being a human for the first time since his unfortunate demise.

"Well, believe it, now; don't worry, this won't hurt a bit." Atticus said before massaging Casper's right arm the same way he did to his own father.

Casper nodded as he relaxed and let Atticus work his magic.

Atticus smiled back, but softly sighed. "I just wish Patch could see this."

Atticus continued to work his magic and where Casper started to grow muscles and where by the time Atticus was done Casper was now as strong as him well not entirely since he was younger then him. Casper then stretched his arms once Atticus was done. Atticus smiled back.

"I feel incredible." Casper smiled.

"Glad I could help." Atticus said.

Casper then walked over to one of the chairs. "Someone mind sitting here a minute?"

Atticus sat on the chair.

Casper nodded to him, then lifted the chair with Atticus inside of it. "Wow!"

"Yep, now you're as strong as me, well, almost, the strength thing is kind of complicated." Atticus said.

"How so?" Casper asked.

"Well, you see when you get older, you are stronger than someone that is younger than you and where since you're now incredibly strong, I guess it's still that way." Atticus said.

"Oh... Okay..." Casper then sat Atticus back down. "Thanks a million though!"

"No problem, little bro," Atticus smiled. "Now let's go and ask Mom and Dad if we can adopt you since I kind of forgot to ask Mom while I was on the phone with her."

"Sounds good to me." Casper smiled back.

The two boys then went off to find Atticus's and Casper's soon to be new parents.

* * *

Emily was now firmly on her way to the Seville house and she rang the doorbell.

Dave stepped over and opened the door with a small smile. "Oh, hello, Emily."

" **DAAAAY-VIIIIID!** " Emily yelled sharply.

Dave winced at that. "Yeah, you were definitely raised by Ms. Miller... Um, what seems to be the problem?"

"Your son." Emily folded her arms.

"Oh, no, what did Alvin do this time?" Dave groaned, knowing exactly which one she had meant.

"Apparently send my daughter to Mars." Emily replied.

"Mars...?" Dave glanced at her.

Emily showed him the GPS app and where it showed him that Darla was on Mars which caused him to exclaim/yell the one word he always would say when ever Alvin did something bad.

"They're in space, I don't think he can hear you scream." Emily replied to that.

"Oh, trust me, he'll know." Dave said.

"My baby girl's up in Mars..." Emily sounded devastated. "Oh, how could this have possibly happened?!"

"I don't know, but I'm sure she's perfectly safe." Dave said.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Meanwhile back on Mars..._**

"Behold, Great Gloop," Grob told Jerry as he showed a city behind him. "Our Great Martian Kingdom!"

"It looks kind of small to us." Alvin said.

"I should use my magic to make us their size, so we don't destroy anything." Patch said.

"Good thinking, hopefully it won't be too weird for mini humans." Amber said.

Patch soon used his magic and made himself and the others shrink down to the size of mice.

"I didn't think it was possible for us to get any smaller." Eleanor said before giggling.

"How did you do that?" Simon asked Patch.

"It's called magic." Patch said.

"There's no such thing as magic though..." Simon replied, thinking logically.

"You don't believe in magic?" Patch frowned.

"It's not logical, Patch..." Simon said.

"Well, explain how we turned into the size of mice, Si." Jeanette encouraged.

"Um... Well..." Simon slightly stammered.

"It really was because of magic." Theodore smiled.

"You must believe in magic..." Amber sounded spiritual.

 _'I have a feeling there's going to be a song coming in soon.'_ Jerry thought to himself.

Grob rang the doorbell as the others were close behind him.

"Who goes there?" a sharp alien voice demanded, only showing his eyes. "Friend or not a friend?"

"Friend," Grob replied. "It is I, Grob, and I have great news for His Highness, the King Thingg, having meatatorians!"

The door then slid back and the doors opened and allowed them to pass through.

"Time to see how the city looks." Darla said.

The doors opened and they all explored and looked around. The martians whispered about Jerry being the Great Gloop and there was a statue shown of a creature which resembled a mouse with a crown and scepter who looked like it was sitting on a stronger alien.

* * *

"Wow, now I can see why they've mistaken Jerry as that guy." Alvin whispered.

"Why couldn't they have a long-lost princess?" Brittany pouted.

"If they did, it would have gone to your head." Patch said.

"Oh, please..." Brittany rolled her eyes.

They were now coming into a kingdom. The female martians seemed to giggle and swoon over Jerry while Peep stuck her tongue out at them.

"Someone seems to be popular here." Alvin smirked at Jerry.

Jerry smiled bashfully in return.

"I can't wait to meet this king of theirs." Patch said.

"Same here." Darla whispered.

* * *

They continued walking until they stopped. There was then a very loud gong heard which made the visitors all cringe and wince from the painfully loud sound.

"My favorite Martians," a martian jester came before the others. "I present to you, His Supreme Majesty, The Imperious Ruler of the Red Planet, Keeper of the Squindidliest of Strong, Holder of the Freedom Swell of Alldom, King Thingg!"

Three yellow aliens then played fanfare for the king. The king came out with a friendly smile and wave as he came down the stairs, but stepped on one yellow alien by accident and started to fall down the steps.

"Don't worry, your majesty, I've got ya!" Patch called out before using his magic to save the king by teleporting him to his throne.

"Oh, thank you, my friend." the king smiled to the puppy.

Patch smiled back and bowed. "My pleasure, sir."

Patch's magic was quite a surprise for the martians.

"I meant to do that..." the king smiled sheepishly at his fault.

"Of course you did, sire." Patch bowed.

"We present to you the Great Gloop," Grob told the king about Jerry. "The one spoken about in the Ancient Scrolls and these other creatures are his followers, we presume."

The king observed Jerry and took a closer look before smiling. "You are correct, Grob, it is he, the Great Gloop!"

Jerry looked in slight disbelief.

"The Great Gloop has returned to us, huzzah!" the king praised.

The other martians cheered with him.

"Um, your majesty, would mind if I took a picture of you and your people?" Darla asked, showing her camera.

"A picture?" the king asked. "What is that device?!"

"It's called a camera; this is what humans use on earth to take pictures," Darla said. "Don't worry, these things aren't weapons."

"Uh, Darla, are you sure you should?" Penny asked.

"Oh, don't worry, Patch, I'm sure they won't mind." Darla smiled.

"Carry on, strange creature," the king replied, then planted a kiss on Jerry's cheek. "Let the celebration begin!"

All the martians cheered and where Darla started to take pictures of the king and all of his loyal subjects.

"I'm starved." Jerry looked eager to eat.

The Martians had their visitors gather at a table as they served silver canisters, and had dishes of... Purple squid like creatures that were still wiggling.

"Uh, what's this?" Theodore winced.

"Supper for all of you for bringing the Great Gloop to us!" one Martian replied.

"Um, yes, we understand that, but, um, what is the food that we're all going to eat?" Patch asked.

"If you don't want supper, maybe you'd like dessert?" one Martian offered, showing a sundae like plate with blinking eyes and offered a straw for them.

"What's wrong?" Peep asked her friends as she put her fork in a crawling tentacle entree and slurped it like spaghetti noodles. "Aren't you guys hungry?"

"Um, I'm sorry, but we're more into food we eat on Earth." Patch said before using his magic to make food from Earth appear.

The Earth creatures looked relieved and they happily dug in. However, the Martians seemed slightly disgusted in their chocies in food.

"Now you understand how we felt when we saw the certain food you have," Patch said before freaking out a bit when he saw a tentacle from the Martians' food move. "Is that thing alive?"

"Earth aliens..." Peep muttered under her breath as she continued to eat the moving food.

Patch winced before he joined the others.

"Hey, where'd Tom go?" Jeanette wondered.

"Eh, he'll find his way." Jerry shrugged before he stuffed his face with cheese.

* * *

And where Jerry was right, Tom did find his way even without knowing it. Tom was just about to give up, but then he heard thunderous cheers. He was curious and stumbled upon he Toledo kingdom, but saw it was very small and if he wasn't too careful, he could crush the citizens.

"This is so weird." Tom said.

One Martian looked to Tom and then started to scream.

Tom stumbled onto the land and he was like Godzilla with the Martians swarming and scattering in fear. "I better find Jerry and the others soon." he then said to himself.

"Why don't you try this?" Peep offered a food that resembled cheese to Jerry. "I think you might enjoy it."

Jerry was hesitant, but he didn't want to be rude, so he tried it and actually kind of enjoyed it. "Wow!"

"What's it taste like?" Patch asked.

"Swiss cheese with a hint of mushinesss." Jerry replied.

"Cool." Patch smiled.

"In exchange for the ultimate wisdom you will bring to us, we offer you these gifts." the King told Jerry as Martians came with presents for the mouse.

"Jerry, I think this is going too far." Patch whispered.

"Come now, it's only polite." Jerry shrugged.

"Jerry, they think you're some big important idol that's going to possibly help them." Patch whispered.

"Oh, come on, what could possibly go wrong?" Jerry shrugged.

"Sire?" a Martain came inside.

"How dare you interrupt the royal feast?!" the king scolded.

"I'm sorry, Sire, but a giant has infiltrated the walls of the city!" the Martian informed.

"Oh, no, it couldn't be." Jerry groaned quietly.

"This is a joke!" the king glared at the alerting Martian. "There are no such thing as giants!"

* * *

However, Tom's arm was shown and was reaching inside the banquet hall.

" **A GIANT!** " the King yelped before running off.

"Tom." Patch groaned.

Tom balled up his paw into a fist and was about to crush Peep. Jerry gasped and saved the female Martian and Tom only crushed the table.

"Tom!" Patch barked.

"I'll handle this!" Peep used her fork as a weapon and stabbed Tom's paw with it.

This caused Tom to yell out in pain. The cat then tried his other paw.

"This should give him the slip." Jerry took a gummy version of him to sacrifice to the cat.

"Jerry! That's cruel!" Patch glared.

"You just don't understand." Jerry sighed.

Tom squished the gummy and when he saw the red stains on his paw, he started to cry in dismay and thought he probably had killed the mouse.

"Jerry, he thinks he killed you; that's not what friends do to each other!" Patch glared.

"You should be ashamed of yourself!" Robyn scolded the mouse.

Jerry sighed, they were right; what he did was not right.

"Oh, Jerry, I never meant to hurt ya that bad, even before Patch told us to be friends!" Tom wailed before accidentally backing up against a couple of towers and made them fall.

And which caused them to fall down on other building, causing more and more to fall like dominos.

"Oh, poor Tom." Eleanor cooed.

"Guys, is it just me or do I hear building falling down?" Alvin asked.

The others looked outside to see the buildings collapsing by Tom's accident. Tom looked nervous as the buildings were going down because of him and the Martians were fleeing out. Jerry grabbed Peep's hand and ran out with her and the tiny kids after them.

"Oopsie." Tom smiled nervously.

"Tom..." Jerry groaned and face-pawed the cat.

Tom nervously backed up and saw the Martians looked very angry with him for destroying their home. He then saw their laser guns and laughed at how small and cute they were until he was literally blown away by them to make him pay for the damages he caused them.

"Ooh, that's gotta hurt." Patch winced.

"Set phasers to pain." Anne-Marie cringed herself.

"At least Tom's alright." Jerry smiled nervously.

* * *

Unfortunately, that would then be proven as wrong. The Martians gathered the cat together and were going to sacrifice him into a lava pit.

"Tom's alright, huh?" Robyn glared at her mouse.

"Okay, so I was wrong." Jerry shrugged.


	15. Chapter 15

"Fellow Martians," the king spoke. "because this fuzzy giant monster has made shambles of our lovely city, he will be dumped in the hole with Ted: The Flesh-Eating Lava Dweller!"

The Martians cheered for this as two white tentacles emerged from the lava.

"The Great Gloop will be given the honor of pullign the lever, sending this destructive and fuzzy giant to his doom!" the king then announced while Jerry looked rather guilty.

"Jerry, you can't sacrifice him." Robyn said.

"You may pull this when ready, Great Gloop." the king told the mouse.

"Uh, no problem..." Jerry replied nervously as he seemed hesitant about sacrificing Tom to the lava dweller.

"No, please, don't do it." Tom begged.

The Martians and Ted looked very bored and impatient as the mouse stalled on killing the cat.

"Just give it a pull!" the king urged the mouse.

"Wait, hold it!" a distant voice called. "Stop!"

The others turned to see what looked like a Martian scientist.

"Um, what's wrong, sir?" Darla asked.

"This is not the Great Gloop," the martian scientist said about Jerry. "This is an impostor!"

"What do you mean?" the king glared as the martians chattered and Jerry looked very nervous.

"They are aliens from Earth!" the martian scientist informed.

"That should plainly obvious." Alvin whispered.

"Nonsense, there is no life on Earth!" the king disagreed.

"Wanna bet?" Patch glared slightly.

"Apparently so, my king," the martian scientist looked nervous. "You see, a spacecraft was detected on our scopes earlier, it landed and only stayed long enough to drop this bunch of creatures off."

"I blame the idiots that were piloting the space ship." Patch said.

The Martians then held out their weapons while glaring at the Earth visitors.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Calm down, we mean you no harm." Patch said.

"So, try to take over Mars, will you, Earthlings?!" the king glared.

"No, your highness, we weren't." Patch said.

Simon held Jeanette as they backed up together and accidentally pushed the lever. Tom then yelped as he was being lowered to be fed by Ted now.

"TOM!" Jerry cried, then ran off to save the cat from being eaten alive.

Patch and the others joined in. The others held onto Tom's tail as he was inches above the lava now and it looked very close to death for the cat.

"That was close." Tom sighed.

Ted snarled as he was coming over to eat the cat.

Tom screamed. "Guys, pull me up, and FAST!"

"You got it." Patch said before pulling Tom to safety by using all his strength.

Ted grew large and snarled, looking very hungry. Peep looked worried, so she took out a rubber ball and threw it. Ted was then distracted as he balanced the ball and bounced it.

"Whew, thanks for the save." Tom smiled at Patch and Peep.

"Sure." Patch smiled.

Unfortunately, Ted popped his ball which made him grumpy and he came after his dinner again. Peep saw a jet pack on one of the martian soldiers and took it away and rocketed to stop the lava dweller.

"We gotta get out of here." Alvin said.

A Martian girl was eating something that looked like a banana and she threw down the peel. However, the others backed up against the peel and were now sliding down, about to be eaten by Ted.

"Oh, come on!" Alvin exclaimed.

"I just got my hair the way I liked it!" Brittany wailed.

"Quick, Patch, use your magic to save us!" Theodore wailed.

"I can only free a few of you." Peep said as she rode by on the jet pack.

"I'll save the rest of us, you save Tom and Jerry!" Patch called out before using his magic to make him and the others, but Tom and Jerry float.

"Deal!" Peep agreed as she carried Tom and Jerry over her shoulders with no problem, showing she was rather strong herself.

* * *

The Martians looked angered that their victims were getting away.

"Alright! We're outta here!" Alvin cheered.

"Peep is a traitor!" one martian said to the other. "She helped the invaders escape!"

"We're alive!" Brittany cheered.

"Guh, losing balance!" Peep yelped as she accidentally ran into a mountain which made Tom fall off.

"Ooh, that's gotta hurt." Patch winced.

Tom rolled down the hill and landed flat on the ground. "Hey, thanks for saving us." he then smiled and shook Peep's hand.

"Yeah, thanks a lot!" Jerry nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, okay, that's alright, you're welcome." Peep chuckled, then got out of their hands as she felt shook from them slightly. "Okay, okay, you're welcome."

"How do we get back to Earth so we can warn everyone?" Theodore asked.

"Look, I know my people are gonna plan an invasion on your planet retaliation, but we have to get you back there." Peep agreed. "we'll have to sneak back to the city and steal a saucer. Can either of you pilot a flying saucer?"

This caused for everyone but herself to shake their heads, telling her that none of them knew how.

"Well, that figures," Peep sighed. "Come on, we better hurry, follow me." she then led the way elsewhere with them trailing and following behind her.

"Wait, before anything else..." Patch said before using his magic on Tom shrinking him to the same size as them.

"Oh, thanks, old pal." Tom smiled.

Patch smiled back and they were on their way to sneak back to the Martian City.

"This way, it'll be easier for all of us to fit in one of the saucers." Jerry whispered.

Tom nodded in agreement.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Back on Earth..._**

"Hey, Dad," Atticus came home. "Where's Mom?"

"Talking with Mr. Seville." Patrick replied as he washed the dishes for Emily in her absence.

"Well, Dad, I was hoping that, well, when Mom get back, maybe we could go and sign some adoption forms and adopt someone." Atticus said.

Patrick sighed seeing where this was going. "Okay, how old is he? And what's his name?" he then asked.

"He's twelve and his name is Casper." Atticus replied.

"That's funny," Patrick chuckled. "I knew a Casper when I was around your age."

"Then you might wanna prepare yourself for this, Dad." Atticus said.

"Just a moment, I have your mother's china." Patrick said before he was done scrubbing the one plate, then put it neatly in the pile and dried his hands. "Alright, what's up?'

The now human boy walked out with a smile. "Hi, I'm Cas-...Patrick Fudo?"

"Casper McFadden?!" Patrick asked in surprise.

"So, you two do know each other?" Atticus asked.

"I-I remember..." Casper whispered.

Atticus looked back.

"It's coming back to me..." Casper sounded familiar now.

* * *

 ** _Flashback, Years and Years Ago..._**

 _It was a snowy day and there was no school which meant that the kids could play all day today._

 _Patrick came up to the McFadden mansion and laughed as he knocked on the door and a woman opened the door. "Hi, Mrs. McFadden, can Casper come out and play?"_

 _"Sure, just a moment," Angel smiled before calling out. "Casper, darling, you have a friend over!"_

 _"Coming, Mom!" Casper called down._

 _"He'll be right over." Angel smiled._

 _Patrick smiled back._

 _Casper was in his winter coat, hat, boots, mittens, and pants as he held a sled over his head. "Let's go!"_

 _"Casper, dear, wear your scarf!" Angel warned. "It's freezing today!"_

 _"I'll be fine, Mom!" Casper reassured._

 _"But you might catch your death of cold." Angel said out of worry._

 _"Don't worry, Mom, I'll be fine," Casper promised. "See you for lunch!"_

 _Angel looked worried, but she allowed her son to go out with his friends and have a fun day._

* * *

 _"Ready to have some fun in the snow?" Patrick smiled._

 _"You got it!" Casper agreed._

 _The two boys raced up the hill together to see other kids were ready to sled down as well._

 _"You two ready or what?" A boy asked._

 _"I'm gonna wipe the snow with ya guys!" a girl giggled._

 _"You're on!" Patrick and Casper challenged._

 _"Then let's race." The boy smirked._

 _The boy and girl then got onto their sled together._

* * *

 _Casper and Patrick then got onto Casper's sled._

 _"On your mark... Get set..." the girl said._

 _"Remember, not til I say..." Casper replied before making him and Patrick go down the hill. "GO!"_

 _"Hey, no fair!" the other boy and girl yelled._

 _"See ya at the bottom!" Patrick called back._

 _The boy and girl then pouted and sled down after the two boys. Casper and Patrick laughed as they were sledding down._

 _"Wahoo! Nothing can stop us now!" Patrick cheered._

 _"This is the best snow day ever!" Casper held out his arms._

 _"Guys, watch out!" The boy called out to them._

 _"Huh?" Patrick and Casper looked ahead._

 _They looked to see a rock in their path. Casper and Patrick yelled out and jumped out of the sled. The sled hit the rock as the boys both landed into the snow._

 _"Whoa, that was close." Patrick said._

 _"Are you guys okay?" the girl asked, helping Patrick up._

 _"Yeah, I think so..." Patrick smiled shyly._

 _Casper stood up, he felt very cold and he coughed slightly heavily. "I don't feel so good."_

 _"Oh, no, we better get you back home." Patrick said._

 _"Is he gonna be okay?" the girl asked about Casper._

 _"I'll take him home." Patrick said as he helped Casper up and took the boy back to Whipstaff Manor._

 _"I sure hope Casper isn't too sick." The girl frowned._

 _"Me too." the boy agreed._

 _Casper was now in bed and coughing._

 _"I told you to wear your scarf." Angel sighed to her only child as she was comforting him._

 _"I should have listened to you." Casper coughed._

 _"Yes, you should've..." Angel cooed._

 _Patrick looked very worried for his friend as he stood in the doorway. Soon Casper's father came in, worried for his son. Angel hugged her husband._

* * *

 _"Son, are you alright?" JT asked._

 _"I don't feel good..." Casper frowned._

 _A doctor soon came in to take Casper's temperature._

 _"Thank you for coming." Angel said._

 _The doctor nodded, then took out the thermometer. "Open wide and say 'aahh'."_

 _"Aaahh..." Casper opened his mouth._

 _The doctor then placed the thermometer into Casper's mouth. Casper looked very miserable._

 _"This is all my fault..." Patrick blamed himself._

 _After a while, the doctor took the thermometer out of Casper's mouth._

 _"Well, how is he?" Angel asked in worry for her only son._

 _"He has a high fever." The doctor frowned._

 _"Oh, my..." Angel looked worried._

 _"Heh... No school for you for a while..." Patrick smiled sheepishly to Casper to make light of the situation._

 _"Yeah..." Casper smiled weakly._

 _Patrick smiled back. "I'll bring you your homework."_

 _"Thanks, pal." Casper sounded thankful._

 _"You got it, buddy." Patrick smiled._

* * *

 _Patrick lived up to his promise. Every day after school, he would come visit to tell Casper what was going on at school and would help him with his homework. However, one day was different._

 _"I know Casper's gonna be excited to see Mom's cookies." Patrick said as he carried a tin container with him and knocked on the door._

 _However, instead of bright and cheery Angel McFadden at the door, she answered with emotional tears and looked extremely heartbroken. It was truly a sad sight to see the nicest lady in the neighborhood in extreme sadness._

 _"M-Mrs. McFadden, what's wrong?" Patrick frowned._

 _Angel could barely be understood, she was in a flood of tears and was unable to speak._

 _"Um, I'll come back another time..." Patrick handed the container. "My mother made cookies, I'll see you after school."_

* * *

 _The students were in the schoolhouse and their teacher seemed to be late this morning. They were wondering where she was as they were talking about their individual conversations._

 _"I wonder where the teacher is." Patrick wondered._

 _"Maybe she's in traffic?" a girl shrugged._

* * *

 _Finally, the teacher came in, hanging her head. The students curiously looked to her._

 _"Students, I'm very sorry to tell you this, but..." the teacher heaved a sharp sigh. "Our dear friend Casper has passed away this morning."_

 _This caused all of the students to gasp._

 _"I'm sorry..." the teacher said to her students. "He's come down with a severe case of pneumonia... We'll never see him again."_

 _The students then instinctively and at the same time looked to Casper's desk as it would never be filled again. This caused Patrick to feel even more worse. Class was dismissed for the day early. Normally the students would be cheering about what to do now and having an extra day off of school, but they were sad now because a classmate of theirs was now gone._

* * *

 ** _Present Day_**

"It's all my fault..." Patrick mumbled.

"No, Patrick, it wasn't your fault, it was mine; I should have listened to my mom." Casper frowned.

Patrick wiped his eyes.

"So, anyways, Dad, I was hoping we could adopt Casper into our family." Atticus said.

"I suppose that would be alright, but..." Patrick smiled shyly. "We have a full house enough already... I mean there's you, Jessica, and Darla..."

Atticus used his magic and where the house became more spacious enough for one more member to the family.

"Show-Off." Patrick smirked.

"Thanks." Atticus smirked back.

* * *

"Okay, why did the house suddenly get bigger?" Maisy asked as she came into the room.

"Guess..." Patrick fodled his arms playfully.

"Whatever, just don't let it happen again I'm trying to sleep." Maisy said.

"Is that all you cats ever do?" Casper replied. "Sleep?"

Maisy shrugged. "My sister used to play piano..." she then shut her eyes softly. "Oh, Duchess, how I miss you so."

"Wait for her to be on alert." Atticus said.

And just like that; Maisy looked like he was going to attack Casper, thinking he's an intruder.

"Whoa, whoa, easy, easy!" Casper got nervous. "Yeesh, I never heard of an attack cat before!"

"Whoa! Maisy, down girl, Casper's not an intruder; he's going to be a new member to the family." Atticus said.

"Oh, really now?" Maisy asked.

"Yes, really, why do you think we just got extra space?" Patrick asked.

"Well, alright, but keep him under control." Maisy replied.

"Don't worry, he won't be a problem." Atticus said.

"Good... I'm going back to sleep..." Maisy yawned as she looked very sleepy.

"Is she always like that?" Casper asked.

"She just gets cranky if she wakes up earlier than she wants to, it's okay." Patrick promised.

"Yeah, she's quite harmless." Atticus said.

Casper nodded.

* * *

The front door then opened.

"Emily?" Patrick called.

"I'm back." Emily called back.

Patrick came over, then backed up slightly as his wife looked rather firm.

"My litttle girl is in OUTER SPACE!" Emily growled.

"Uh, excuse me, Darla is our daughter..." Patrick smiled nervously.

"Yes, I know that and now, she is in **OUTER SPACE!** " Emily growled.

"Of course..." Patrick grabbed a chair and held it in front of him for protection of his wife's wrath.

Emily grabbed the chair an threw it over her shoulder as she kept storming forward. "I knew it'd be a bad idea if Alvin was going to be in this program with her!"

"Is now not a good time?" Casper asked.

"Probably not." Atticus said.

"Emily, please calm down..." Patrick sounded scared of his wife despite being a lot stronger than her.

"How can I calm down?!" Emily glared.

"Because she has Patch with her." Atticus said.

"Yeah, sh-she'll be fine..." Patrick chuckled nervously. "Patch is the perfect one to be with her."

"Patch is up in space too?" Emily asked.

"Should I start running?" Patrick bit his lip.

"I suggest that you do just that." Atticus whispered.

Patrick nodded before he zipped out of the house.

" **PATRICK!** " Emily called sharply.

"I suggest we stay out of this and wait until Mom is cooled down." Atticus said to Casper.

"Sounds like a good idea." Casper agreed.

The two then went outside as Emily was having a rage attack.


	17. Chapter 17

Mo was walking down the street with Colette, Annette, Danielle, Angel, and Scamp on their leashes.

"This is good." Colette smiled.

"We thought you'd like to walk with us to get your mind off of Patch being gone for a little while." Angel smiled back.

"Aw! Thanks." Colette smiled.

"No problem, Sis." Scamp beamed.

"I wonder where he is." Danielle said.

"Maybe he's met some space dogs and they made him his leader." Annette giggled.

This caused the rest of them to join in, thinking that could never happen.

"Hey, Atticus." Mo waved to her boyfriend as they wlaked by the house.

"Oh, hey, Mo." Atticus waved as Casper was by his side.

Mo then tilted her head. "You have a little brother?"

"Mo, it's me, Casper, remember? Atticus used magic to make me a real boy." Casper said.

"Oh, sorry, you look different now." Mo said.

Atticus looked back. "Maybe it's making you into the little brother I always wanted."

"Yeah, that must be it." Casper smiled.

The puppies curiously looked up to Casper.

"Hi." Casper waved.

"I didn't know Atticus had a brother." Angel said.

"I don't, but I will soon." Atticus said.

"Congratulations." Scamp said.

"Yeah," Angel smiled, she then sniffed slightly. "You seem familiar... Have we met before?"

"Angel, it's me, Casper." Casper reminded her.

"Whoa..." the puppies whispered, knowing that Casper was a ghost, but now he was a human.

"That makes sense." Angel smiled.

Casper and Atticus held each other.

Colette sighed as she looked up into the sky. "Patch..."

* * *

 ** _Back on Mars..._**

The King was preparing the saucers for the Martians' invasion to Earth.

"How do we sneak by them?" Patch whispered.

"There's our saucer, the fate of your home planet rests on your hands, guys." Peep pointed to a sauer close by them.

"Then let's get inside it." Alvin whispered.

"Let's go." Peep nodded as she led the way.

The group rushed to the saucer that Peep had her eyes on and they got inside. The Martians roared once they saw them and were charging for the 'invaders' now.

"Uh-Oh, this isn't good..." Robyn said as she accidentally pushed a lever which brought out a gun and it started shooting.

"Quick, which one starts this thing?" Patch asked Peep.

"Close the hatch, we gotta get out of here," Peep said as the other saucers were being impaled and the glass hatch was then closed over them. "Press that one."

Jerry pushed one of the buttons.

"No, not that one!" Peep yelped which made her seat jump up and she hit her head against the glass and she was now painfully dizzy.

"Uh, let me try that again." Jerry pushed the other button and the saucer then started to take off.

"Isn't there a manual for this thing?!" Brittany asked.

Tom and Jerry drove which made the saucer hit a few buildings like in a pinball machine until they flew out of orbit of Mars. The Martians then got into their saucers and started to chase after them.

"Where is the stupid manual for this thing?!" Brittany screamed.

"I don't care, someone just drive!" Alvin yelped.

"I'll do it!" Patch volunteered before start piloting it.

They were now going through space and coming into contact with several asteroids.

"Easy... Easy..." Patch told himself.

"Poor Peep." Eleanor frowned to the poor Martian who was still knocked out cold.

"Uh-oh, um, someone might wanna wake her up." Robyn said.

"Hey, wake up!" Tom gently shook the female martian.

"What's that noise...?" Peep slowly woke up and looked out to see them flying through the asteroids. "Oh, an asteroid field..." she then went back to sleep before doing a double take. " **AN ASTEROID FIELD?!** "

"Is that bad?" Patch asked.

" **YES, THAT'S BAD!** " Peep exclaimed.

"Oh, um, sorry." Patch chuckled nervously.

Peep shoved him out of the way as she took the controls this time. "Remind me to never let you drive again!"

"Noted." Patch said.

Peep drove up, down, and around and dodged all the asteroids with ease.

* * *

"Yes! Nothing can stop us now!" Darla cheered.

Alvin shuddered.

"You okay?" Amber asked.

"Just got a chill down my spine." Alvin srhugged

Just then, the engine to the saucer turned off.

"Oh, come on!" Peep groaned as she kicked the control panel.

The other saucers were now passing them and headed straight toward Earth.

"Oh, my... Where's Kim Possible when you need her?" Darla asked before hearing someone tap on the outside of the saucer.

The kids and animals looked out to see the teen hero that they all knew very well.

"Kim Possible!" Darla beamed.

"Kids? How did you and your animals get to the size of mice?" Kim asked in her space suit.

"Uh, I may have something to do with that." Patch chuckled nervously.

"Alright, how we gonna do this?" Ron asked Kim.

"I guess give them a jump start." Kim shrugged.

"How?" Ron asked.

Rufus looked curious.

"We gotta get the engine a power boost." Peep said.

Rufus whispered to Ron.

"Their engine needs a boost." Ron said to Kim.

"All right then, let's do it." Kim said.

Right." Ron nodded.

"Don't worry, guys, help is on the way." Kim promised.

The kids and animals looked to each other curiously.

"Um, okay?" Tom said, curious.

"Wade, I found the others in a flying saucer with a dead engine." Kim said as she took out her communicator.

 ** _"Link me to it, I should be able to give it a jump start."_** Wade said.

"Please ans thank you." Kim nodded before doing just that.

"Uh, KP, is there such thing as aliens?" Ron asked.

"Hello." Peep greeted to them.

Kim and Ron screamed at the sight of a real life actual Martian.

"She won't hurt you." Patch said.

"Oh, those Martians are close now..." Penny pouted. "I hope everything's okay back home."

"I'm sure everything is alright." Jerry said.

"I only hope so." Tom agreed nervously.

* * *

 ** _Back on Earth..._**

"Those spacemen are on TV, guys!" Mo called from the living room.

"Those two look like idiots." Colette said.

"Mm-hmm..." Mo agreed.

Angel stretched and hopped up next to her best human friend. Mo put her arm around her puppy.

"What else to watch?" Scamp asked.

"Someone find the remote, PLEASE!" Mo begged as the commander introduced the astronauts.

Annette brought the remote up to her. Mo took it and was on her way to change the channel. There were only about four people in the audience.

"Ooh." Scamp smiled.

What else is on?" Mo grumbled as she changed the channel.

"Maybe a dog show." Colette smiled.

"Anything but that..." Mo clicked until she found something interesting.

"Who's that?" Scamp asked, seeing Wade on the tv screen.

Mo turned back the TV to show Wade on their television screen somehow.

"Right there, stop!" Scamp told her.

 ** _"Who are you?"_** Wade asked.

"Kinda backwards to ask us... "Danielle muttered.

"I'm Mo," the former street urchin replied. "What're you doing on my TV?"

 ** _"It must have somehow found a way through my firewalls."_ ** Wade said.

The dogs looked concerned.

"Uh, this is nice and all, but I'd like to watch my cable now," Mo said with a nervous smile. "Go help Kim and Ron with whatever they're up to... That Dr. Drakken's probably trying to take over the world again, he is SO lame!"

 ** _"You got that right, but right now; I'm trying to give a Martian jump start,_** " Wade said. **_"And the reason why is because she's with some people and animals."_**

"Uhhh..." Mo slowly blinked.

"Did he just say what I think he just say?" Colette asked.

"I don't even know what he said." Danielle sounded lost by logic wise.

"Could you show us these people and animals that are with her?" Mo asked.

"Sure, hold on." Wade said.

Mo and the puppies waited until they saw the large group that was in the flying saucer with the Martian, Peep.

"Wait, we know one of those people and one of those animals." Colette said.

"Oh, yeah..." Angel noted.

"Do you recognize these folks?" Wade asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact." Mo nodded. "They're in danger!"

"Would you like to come and help?" Wade asked.

Uh, I guess, but what could I do?" Mo sounded nervous.

"Do you have anyone that might have incredible strength?" Wade asked.

"Well, there is somebody I know down here..." Mo replied with a small smile.

* * *

"I'm glad you're nice and strong, Casper," Cherry said before yelling. "Now will you **PLEASE STOP REARRANGING THE FURNITURE?!** "

"Sorry, I just love this new strength of mine." Casper smiled.

Atticus smiled, happy for his soon to be adopted brother. There was then a knocking at the door.

"I'll get it." Cherry went the door.

Casper then put the furniture back where it was.

"Mo, what a-" Cherry said.

Mo zipped over to Atticus.

"Yeah, like my life matters..." Cherry grumbled.

"Atticus...*pant* Need your help...*pant* Sister trapped in space! *pant*" Mo told him.

"Slow down, Mo." atticus said. "What's wrong? I told you, Darla was spending the week in Space Camp."

"Well, yes, but she's in outer space!" Mo exclaimed.

"Excuse me, what?!" Atticus asked, worried about his sister.

"Darla's in space," Cherry walked off. "Well, this has been an exciting day, I better leave before I get hurt."

"If that's where she is, then that's where we're going." Atticus said.

"Who's we?" Cherry asked.

"You're coming with." Atticus said.

"Me too?" Casper asked hopefully.

"Uh, who says I'm going too?" Cherry folded her arms. "There's nothing you can say or do to make me come along."

" **OH, DRELL!** " Atticus called out with a smirk.

"No, no, don't call Drell!" Cherry sweated nervously and waved her hands.

Drell then opened the door over Cherry, squashing her. "Someone call my name?"

"No, false alarm." Atticus smirked.

"Oh, okay..." Drell shrugged and shut the door as he left.

Cherry slid down to the floor in agony. "I've been violated..."

"So then, to outer space we go." Casper smiled.

"Why do I have to go?" Cherry groaned.

'Okay, fine, Cherry, you stay here with Drell..."Atticus walked off with Mo and Casper.

"What's the worst he could do to me while you guys are gone?" Cherry shrugged as she relaxed on the porch while they were leaving.

"He's Drell; he'll find a way to torture you." Atticus said before using his magic to first give them the ability to breathe in space before grabbing both Casper and Mo and flying up into space.

Drell snickered as he found Cherry looking totally relaxed, then stomped on a board. Cherry yelped and fell onto the ground after flying up in the air.

"Surrender?" Drell asked.

"Never..." Cherry muffled.

"Okay, then I guess I'll have a whole lot of fun." Drell smirked.

"You gotta be kididng..." Cherry said.

"Nope..." Drell carried her in his arms. "Wait til I tell Skippy he has the day off."

'WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!" Cherry yelped. "ATTICUS, GET BACK HERE!"

* * *

She was then teleported next to him, floating next to him, also giving her the ability to breathe in space.

"I knew you'd come along." Atticus smirked.

"Shove it." Cherry narrowed her eyes.

The four of them continued to fly higher and higher until they finally got to where Kim, Ron, Rufus, and the others were.


	18. Chapter 18

"This is like a dream I had about us once..." Mo smiled dreamily to Atticus.

"Not the time, Mo." Atticus said as he floated towards the saucer.

"Right, um, sorry." Mo chuckled nervously.

"Wait, him? This guy is the one that can help us open it?" Ron asked.

"Sorry, kids, but we need professionals." Kim said, before glancing oddly. "How did you get here anyway?"

"Trust me, you guys need Atticus," Cherry said. "He's got a big head about these sort of things."

"It's true, now stand back and let Atticus handle the hood." Mo said.

"Okay, when I let go, you guys will float, but don't worry, just stay away from any black holes." Atticus told the others.

The others nodded, Atticus then let them go so he could work on the engine for the kids, Tom, Jerry, Patch, and Peep.

"Alright, time to open this with some muscle." Atticus said, rolling up his sleeves before opening up the hood.

Rufus looked intrigued by Atticus while Kim and Ron stepped back to let him at work. Atticus did indeed get the hood open, but due to his incredible strength; he accidentally took it off.

"What is he doing?!" Alvin panicked as he watched with the others to see that Atticus had overdone it a little.

"Oops, sorry, but at least I got the hood out of the way for the engine to be powered up." Atticus said sheepishly before looking at Kim, Ron, and Rufus who were very surprised and blown away by Atticus's strength.

"Whoa..." Rufus squeaked out.

"Looks like it was a good thing he came with his friends." Ron said.

"I'll say..." Kim agreed.

"He might put us out of business." Ron playfully joked.

Kim glanced at him. Ron then looked down softly.

"Don't worry, I won't put either of you out of business." Atticus assured them.

 ** _"Ahem!"_** Wade's voice from Kim's communicator cleared his voice, trying to get Kim's attention.

"What's up, Wade?" Kim took out her communicator.

"You can thank me for sending help and also can now connect me to the engine." Wade said.

"Booyah!" Ron cheered.

Kim began to connect her communicator to the engine to let Wade work his magic.

"I can't wait to tell Daddy about this..." Robyn commented.

"I think he'd have a heart attack." Jerry said.

"Uh, yeah, I think we should keep this between us." Tom agreed.

Wade soon started to work his magic to get the engine started.

"That kid sure is smart..." Simon sounded jealous of Wade's abilities.

"Don't worry, you'll be just like him; it just takes years to master." Patch said.

Simon and Jeanette smiled.

* * *

Back on Earth, the people were panicking as the Martians had successfully invaded Earth.

"This can't be happening." Dr. Possible said.

The astronauts fled away.

"Commander Bristle, do something!" Dr. Possible urged.

"Don't worry, I know exactly what to do, GET OUT OF MY WAY!" the commander replied before running away like a coward.

"And I'm working for that guy?" Dr. Possible asked.

One member of the press was held out as a human shield and he noticed how tiny the martians were.

"Hey, hes' right!" one astronaut threw him aside and took the saucer and played with it. "It's like a toy!"

"I don't think it would be wise to make fun of the Martians or their vehicles and technology." Dr. Possible said.

"Ah, quiet, all we need is a couple of fly swatters to take on these aliens," an astronaut said while tapping the glass like a fish tank. "Look, they're kinda cute..."

One Martian came out, very angry and annoyed.

"How much harm could these little guys do anyway?" the astronaut asked.

The Martian then took out a laser gun and vaporized the astronaut.

"Biff!" the other astronaut ran over. "Speak to me, chum!"

The first astronaut reduced to a pile of ash which made the other astronaut throw a tantrum before passing out.

"See? This is why we need to treat everyone and every alien with respect." Dr. Possible said.

The Martians began to invade the planet and zapping everything in their path like in the movies. And where everyone started to panic.

"Come on, Possible, you're a scientist!" the commander said to the ingenious man. "What do we do?!"

"Oh, um, I don't know actually..." Dr. Possible sounded lost for once.

"Come on, use that brain of yours, you worthless egghead!" the commander grew angry and impatient. He was then soon acting like a child.

* * *

Back on Mars, Peep was watching Wade and Atticus work as she approved of what they were doing and felt very blessed. After a while; the two were finally finished getting the engine started again. Jerry then turned the key in the ignition and they were now good to go. Once they heard that, Atticus then put the hood back on.

 ** _"Good to go, guys."_** Wade gave a thumb's up.

"Alright, now to Earth!" Patch cheered.

"Let's go then!" Peep replied as she got back into the saucer to take them down to the third planet from the sun.

Atticus, Mo, Cherry, Casper, Kim, Ron, and Rufus all then followed after them. The saucers were landing on the stage after the earth people were running amuck out of fear and panic. And where the commander was starting to fight the scientist like an idiot.


	19. Chapter 19

**_'Earthlings!'_** the martians had loudspeakers, but had no attention so far. **_'Uh, is this thing on? Earthlings, we are taking over your planet! Now listen up, we Martians are in charge now, and we-'_**

The saucers were then being zapped as Peep was flying in with the others.

"Looks like we've got some reinforcements." Dr. Possible smiled.

The other Martians then started to chase after the bigger saucer. The bigger saucer then landed on the stage and there were friendly and familiar faces shown. Tom, Jerry, and the others then came out of the saucer and were brought back to their normal sizes.

"I guess the spell must have worn off." Patch said.

"Might be better this way." Anne-Marie shrugged.

"That pussycat's caught the mouse, two of them!" a scientist called out, mistaking Peep for a mouse due to how small she was.

"She's one of them!" the commander pointed sharply to Peep.

"Wait! Stop! She's our friend!" Patch told them.

"Use this to reintegrate them," Peep handed a laser gun to Jerry. "Trust me!"

Jerry hopped on Tom's back. "Come on, old pal, let's go!"

"You got it!" Tom smiled and ran with Jerry to save the unfortunate humans who perished from the evil Martians.

Atticus, Cherry, Mo, Casper, Kim, Ron, and Rufus soon came appeared.

* * *

"Go, guys!" Robyn told her cat and mouse as they were bringing the perished humans back to life with Martian technology.

Brittany began to cross her fingers. Soon enough, everybody was back to normal. Even the obnoxious astronaut.

"Biff, they've saved us!" the other astronaut hugged his friend.

"Nothing could ruin this moment." Patch smiled.

"Maybe Martians aren't so bad after all." the commander smiled as Jerry walked over next to Peep.

The people cheered for their Earthly and one alien hero. However, a giant robot landed behind them.

"Uh, I think it's a little early to celebrate." Mo said.

"I'm out." Cherry siad before zipping away.

"Of course." Atticus deadpanned.

"What're you saying, I'm a coward?" Cherry came back with a scowl.

"No." Atticus said.

"You trying to say something to me?" Cherry put her fists up. "Let's go, come on!"

"If you don't wanna help, then just leave!" Atticus glared slightly.

Cherry stuck her tongue out and walked away.

"Alright, looks like we'll need to defeat that giant robot," Patch said. "Which I'm guessing might be from Mars as well."

"Want some help?" Casper offered.

"No, I think Atticus can handle this thing; he's practically the strongest man in the universe or at least, will be in the future since he's the strongest teenager in the universe," Patch said to be polite before getting a closer look at Casper. "Have I seen you from somewhere?"

"Maybe." Casper smiled innocently.

"Well, anyway, we can leave this giant robot to Atticus." Patch said.

"Peep, by any chance, is that robot from your people?" Robyn asked.

"Oh, yeah, no doubt." Peep replied as the robot took out a giant vacuum cleaner which frightened the other humans instantly.

Atticus flew right up at the giant robot and use his strength to close up the vacuum cleaner which cause the bag to start filling up with only air.

"It's the Invicitron," Peep told the others. "It's using its vacuum!"

"Yeah, but it looks like Atticus just stopped it from sucking up anyone." Patch smirked as he saw the giant vacuum cleaner's tube closed up due to incredible strength.

The giant robot glared at Atticus before grabbing him and was going to crush him.

"He's going to use his magic to turn himself giant size." Patch smirked, knowing his master well.

"Hooray..." Cherry sighed as she attempted to smile, but it was hard at times.

Atticus did just that as he used his magic to increases his size and where he was slightly taller than the giant robot.

"Is that kid nuts?!" the commander gasped as he held onto Dr. Possible as they were nearly being blown away.

Atticus glared down at the giant robot before getting everything/everyone out of the bag that was already sucked in and then he crushed the giant robot before sending it flying out into space and right into the sun. The group smiled to each other as they were considered heroes and that the planet owed them a debt of gratitude. Once Atticus shrunk back down to normal size, he and the others were given medals of honor. They were even put in the newspaper.

* * *

"Um, Robyn, by any chance, does your dad read the newspaper?" Jerry asked.

"Normally when he's around in the morning." Robyn smiled.

"Then won't he see the front page?" Tom asked.

"Is that a problem?" Robyn asked.

"No." Her pets shook their heads.

Robyn shrugged at them, wondering why they were making such a big deal over it.

* * *

The next day, the newspapers came out with the pictures of the ceremony and also with the two astronauts as gardeners now. Of course, the two blamed each other from their new living styles.

"You guys sure were impressive," Kim said to Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch. "You remind me of myself when I was younger and I had my first serious mission, though it was an accident."

"Wait, wasn't that the one with that one guy that had that laser security system?" Atticus asked.

"Oh, don't remind me with that giant monkey..." Ron shuddered.

"Monkey..." Rufus echoed with a squeak.

"Does he have a fear of monkeys?" Darla asked.

"Oh, yeah..." Kim slowly nodded.'

"I don't wanna talk about it..." Ron trembled.

"Anyway, you guys were pretty good out there," Kim smiled to the younger ones. "You'd be awesome on our team."

"Could we maybe join?" Darla pleaded. "Oh, please, please, please?"

"Oh, I don't know about that..." Kim frowned then. "I mean, you guys could get hurt, it's very serious business and work."

"We've faced way worse than what just happened and anything that could come after that." Atticus said.

"It's true, we even faced foes that had magic as well." Patch said.

"I still can't over that dog talking..." Kim pointed to Patch.

"Don't worry, after a few days with me, it'll be like just another normal thing," Patch said. "I mean, I once heard about this dog named Martha who ate some alphabet soup and she could talk like a person to everybody."

"Same here, so weird that no one wanted to send her to scientist and find out how they can get other dogs to talk when it's all thanks to Puppy Power." Darla said.

"That's right." Patch smiled to Darla for remembering that.

"Well, maybe you could come on a mission with us sometime..." Kim shrugged. "I just hope you all know what to do."

"We should be fine, we've survived this long." Cherry replied.

"Yeah, we've survived through many, many, many things." Mo said.

"You won't believe what these guys have been through," Darla whispered, gesturing to the others. "One of their adventures was even a special reward for me."

"Yep." Atticus nodded.

"Interesting..." Kim commented.

After a while of talking, the kids then had to get some sleep as it was now nightfall.


	20. Chapter 20

Jerry and Peep were having a rather tearful goodbye.

"Why can't you stay on Earth?" Jerry asked the female Martian. "We'll be together!"

"I know, but I need to be in my own home," Peep replied. "I'll miss you very much, unless you come to Mars and stay with me? You'll be away from that pesky cat."

"Ahem!" Tom cleared his throat.

"Bless you." Peep glanced up at him.

"Peep, I'm sorry, but like you, I need to stay in my own home," Jerry said to the female Martian who liked him and the feeling was mutual. "Tom may chase me and try to eat me, but... We're friends... Friends to the end."

"So true." Tom nodded.

"Oh, too true." Jerry nodded back, quoting Pugsley and Frankie who had helped them see the light.

"I shall miss you very much, Jerry..." Peep said to the mouse. "I'll never forget you." she then kissed his cheeks.

Jerry blushed with a giggle as the female Martian was now on her way back home to Mars. With their last goodbyes, Peep left Earth back to her red planet. Jerry saluted the female Martian as a tear rolled down his cheek as she was going back to her home. Peep waved to the cat and mouse as she took off in the saucer and a tear came out of her eyes as well as she left Earth.

"Wait, I just thought of something, since she helped us escape her home planet and stop the invasion; won't her people be ticked off with her and want her to be put in a dungeon and killed or banished from Mars?" Tom asked Jerry.

"Oh, my gosh!" Jerry squeaked in alarm. "Peep, come back!"

* * *

Peep then stopped her vehicle, suddenly remembering everything that she did on the planet and what might happen to her if she went back so she happily went back to Earth; even if it wasn't her home planet, but she would have to get used to it. The female Martian then looked to the male mouse. She then took out a device and changed her appearance and she had the form of a female mouse and even had a bow in her head. She then smiled sultry as she then walked by seductively. Jerry sighed as he thought Peep was gone forever and there was no way to bring her back, he then walked off until he felt his tail pulled back. He looked up to Tom with a glare, but saw that the cat didn't do it, but he then looked to the new female mouse in town.

"Do you like my new form?" The female mouse asked with Peep's voice.

"But... Who are...?" Jerry asked, trying to think about it on the way. "Peep?"

"Mm-hmm..." the female mouse leaned over with a smile.

Jerry smiled bashfully. "You look even more beautiful than before!"

"I thought this form would be fitting for my new home." Peep smiled.

"So you're gonna stay?" Jerry's eyes lit up.

"I'm gonna stay." Peep confirmed with a nod.

"Great because I think Jerry would have missed too much if you didn't stay." Tom teased.

"Hey!" Jerry glared up at the cat. "Mind your own beeswax!"

Tom simply laughed before leaving the two of them alone.

Jerry rolled his eyes, then smiled to Peep. "Allow me to be your guide on all things Earth."

"It would be an honor." Peep smiled bashfully.

Jerry smiled back to her, feeling like he was falling in love. Robyn had heard everything and was happy that Jerry would have someone to love.

"You think your old man won't mind another 'mouse in the house'?" Tom asked.

"I'm sure he won't mind at all." Robyn smiled.

"Twice the fun in chasing..." Tom grinned darkly.

"Don't even think about it..." Robyn scolded.

"Aw, dang it..." Tom pouted.

Robyn sighed to him. The kids then went to sleep in their bunk beds after a long day of space travel. The rest of the time at Space Camp was easy from there on.

* * *

The week seemed to fly by, but at least had an unforgettable adventure which excited all of them, even Brittany and Alvin.

"I can't believe that we're leaving camp." Alvin said.

"I know and it was just getting exciting..." Brittany sighed.

"Well, at least you guys finally had some fun." Eleanor smiled with Theodore.

"Yeah, I guess." Alvin and Brittany sighed.

"Hey, where's my camera?" Darla pouted.

"Here you go." Peep smiled, showing Darla's camera unharmed.

"My camera!" Darla beamed and took it. "Thank you, umm..."

"Peep." the Martian gave her name as a reminder.

"Peep." Darla then said with a smile. She then looked inside her camera to see all the photos she took on Mars.

"You took really nice pictures, Darla." Penny smiled to her adoptive cousin.

"Thanks, Penny." Darla smiled.

Penny smiled back.

"This was a great experience," Robyn had to agree. "I felt like my dad whenever he goes on an expedition."

"I felt the same way." Tom said.

Robyn smiled. "Well, we'll wake up here tomorrow morning and come home to sleep in our own beds for the night."

"I'll be sure to tell the Pound Puppies about this." Patch smiled as well.

"They'll definitely be in for quite a shock." Darla smiled.

"No kidding." Anne-Marie said as she sat on her bed while holding onto her bunny.

"Who knew Space Camp would cost us our lives and the fate of Earth?" Jeanette smiled.

"I certainly didn't." Theodore said.

"Well, we better get some sleep, we had a big day today." Eleanor told the others.

"Agreed." The others nodded.

They all told each other good night and went to get some sleep. The next day came sooner than anyone thought. After a good night of rest, the kids were told to have their breakfast and get ready to go home for the day.

* * *

"Well, it's time to go." Simon said.

"Yep..." Jeanette nodded.

"Time flies when you're traveling through space." Robyn shrugged.

"Yep." Darla nodded.

The kids finished their breakfast and after they ate, they came into their rooms to pack themselves up to go back home after their week, more of in space than in Space Camp.

"I sure am not going to forget this adventure." Alvin said.

"Nope." the others agreed as they packed up to go.

"I sure am going to miss you guys though." Darla said.

"Darla, we're all friends here," Amber giggled. "We'll see you in school and stuff like that."

"Oh, yeah." Darla smiled back.

"Yeah." Alvin nodded.

"Well, thanks for having fun with me, guys." Darla smiled to her 'gang'.

"It was no trouble at all." Alvin smiled.

"I know I enjoyed it." Simon added in.

"Same here." Jeanette, of course, agreed with the smart chipmunk as she was the same between her and her sisters.

"Come on, enough chitchat, let's keep packing." Brittany said.

"Yes, Brittany..." the others rolled their eyes slightly as they packed up to leave to go back to their parents/guardians after their experience for the week.

* * *

After packing for a while, they were finally now ready to go back home. The kids thanked the adults for their time and had fun. The kids were given gifts to share with their friends and family back home and they sat outside the camp zone, now waiting to be picked up by their families. And which took only an hour for them to wait. Soon enough, a familiar car rode up.

"There's my mommy and daddy!" Anne-Marie beamed as she ran to the people who took her in as their very own daughter, Harold and Kate.

"It was great to meet you." Jeanette smiled.

"We'll keep in touch." Anne-Marie smiled to her new friends.

"Agreed." The others nodded.

Anne-Marie hugged them, then went to get home with Harold and Kate. And then soon enough; other familiar vehicles drove in. The kids then happily ran off to get home.

"Did you have a fun time in space you two?" Emily asked.

"Oh, yeah, it was loads of fun!" Darla beamed, then realized what she said. "Uh, how'd you know we were in space?"

"My GPS app." Emily smirked.

"Oh, right..." Patch said.

"Are we in trouble?" Darla asked with a nervous smile.

"No, but we are proud of you both and your friends and cousin and brother and his friends." Patrick smiled.

Darla smiled back.

"Just bring it up next time you plan on traveling to distant planets." Emily warned.

"Uh, yes, ma'am." Darla nodded respectively.

And so, everyone soon went back to their homes and with Robyn bringing back a new mouse that would be Jerry's lover.

The End


End file.
